


引导者婚姻指南

by friyamuller



Series: 中世纪婚姻指南 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friyamuller/pseuds/friyamuller
Summary: 师徒的中世纪au文





	1. 第一章

俄罗斯·斯摩棱斯克大公国境内·十月

经过数月的跋涉，库尔兰公爵在廷臣的保护之下进入斯摩棱斯克公国境内。

斯摩棱斯克大公与大公妃的婚礼邀请了俄罗斯的众多王公和周边国家的统治者们，本来就是用于联合的婚礼，当然是宾客越多越好了。而库尔兰公国的大臣们也打算趁这次婚礼，将他们十二岁的小爵爷推到前台，让列国的王公们认识一下他们真正的领主。

考虑到这位年轻的公爵的年纪和他并不稳固的地位，在路上隐瞒身份并且乔装改扮是必要的。尤其来到俄罗斯必须经过的立陶宛-波兰对库尔兰和他们的小公爵都怀有恶意，如何从他们眼皮子底下溜过成为了此行的重点安全任务。

虽然在理智上丹尼斯能理解随行廷臣们的行为，但是被他们用绿色大围巾把头发裹起来，还穿着男女不分的灰褐色罩袍，只露出一张线条尖锐的小脸，丹尼斯还是忍不住暗暗生闷气。

他知道大臣们是为了他好，但正因为没有人可以责怪，所以丹尼斯更生气了。

他嫌弃地看向他的财政大臣，延森是个好人，也是个忠诚的能臣，但如果他喝酒之后别傻乎乎地撒酒疯就更好了。

扫了一眼其他醉的东倒西歪的随从，丹尼斯忍不住皱起眉头。自从脱离了波兰境内，他们都松散了下来，靠这些人真的可以保护自己吗？

但是丹尼斯在内心也知道他们为了会盟俄罗斯的盟友而来，一路上他的廷臣费尽心力地保护他不暴露，已经到极限了。即便是他，在踏上俄罗斯的土地时，也觉得松了一口气。

之前危险的时候，他倒是怎样恶劣的条件都能忍受，现在放松下来，他就觉得自己在这家小酒馆里被酒的臭味熏得喘不上气来。紧了紧身上的皮斗篷，丹尼斯偷偷溜到了酒馆之外。

俄罗斯的冬夜少有闲人会在户外闲逛，这么冷的天，大家更愿意凑在壁炉前喝喝酒吹吹牛，就像他的廷臣们一样。但是丹尼斯还没有分化，也没有什么春宵一度的经验，是在难以理解他们为什么这么热衷于谈论自己有过多少omega、beta，也不理解入夜之后的那点事有什么迷人之处。

夜风冷得像刀子，很快就吹透了他的斗篷，带走了他身体的热量，他还是低估了俄罗斯的冬天。在库尔兰足以抵御冬天最冷时节的皮衣在这里像纸片一样，根本不能够保护小公爵年轻的身体。

而他现在陷入了一种两难的境地，他离小酒馆太远了，很难说现在折返能不能在他冻僵之前赶回去；另一边，不远处就有一个烟囱冒着烟的谷仓（他现在已经无法思考为什么谷仓里有炉子，而现在谷仓里还有人会点燃它），但不知道里面是什么人，是否危险。

冰冷的风吹的他鼻头通红，似乎连脑子也被冻住不太好使了，他只能跟从本能，往最近的温暖之处迈步。

等到走近了，丹尼斯才发现这处谷仓显然不是他想象中的农民粗糙的储物间，从大门精细的木工活和雕刻精致的铜钮可以猜到这里恐怕是贵族行猎用的行馆。

由于门打开着，所以他连敲门的打算都没有，他甚至计划不惊动主人，手脚不再冰冷了就悄悄离开。毕竟他现在并没有表明自己的身份，如果只是一个平民，私自进入贵族行馆只怕是落不下好；而贸然表明身份万一对方是亲近波兰的王公，那只身拜访的他简直是来送菜的。

不过这种想法很快就落空了。

 

行馆里的光线不佳，只有一个壁炉燃烧着，火焰橘黄色的光芒笼罩着壁炉前赤裸的两个人，给两人的胴体蒙上了一层金黄的纱。

丹尼斯被眼前的白钉在了门口。

确切地讲，是衬在蜂蜜色的肌肤上的白净但健壮的一截手臂，手臂的主人，一名金发男子猛地一用力将仰躺在长桌上的人拉向自己，然后一挺身将自己送入地更深。而挂在那截苍白手臂上蜜色长腿痉挛似得绷直了，金发男子身下的人发出了一声仿佛时刻要背过气似的抽泣，粗大有力手指在他的大腿根部留下了青色的痕迹。

丹尼斯的眼睛一直没有离开金发男子，和在他身下不断从嘴里发出猫叫一样的呻吟的黑发男子。他仰躺在一块雪白的皮毛之上，柔软蜷曲的黑发像大丽花一样摊开在毯子上，他嘴角上挂着笑意，混合了欲望笑声像蜂蜜一样黏腻。丹尼斯感觉到自己的嗓子变干了，就像饮下了一杯蜂蜜一样。

随着金发男子的动作，黑发男子被顶的一直在皮毯子上节节后退，直到金发男子的大腿撞上长桌边缘，便又用力将黑发男子拉过来，然后就是下一轮的循环往复。铁桦木制的沉重长桌倒是纹丝不动，可垫在上面的皮毛毯子下缘被拉扯到金发男子的脚下，跟地板上散落的衣物做了伴。

黑发的男人背部贴到了冰冷的木头上，被冰的忍不住尖叫了一下，主动投怀送抱，将自己的上半身贴上金发情人，两人热烈地拥吻了起来。

 

这声尖叫惊醒了看呆了的丹尼斯，他急忙掩盖住阴影里的自己，索性转过身，倚着门口的大柱子，悄无声息地滑坐到地板上。

点着烟囱的行馆里当然有人，他自责地想，他为什么这么自信自己能在异国的冬夜里安然无恙？还是说确认自己脱离了危险就把脑子也丢在波兰了？但是他现在根本不想去考虑利弊了，只希望里面正在忙的两个人能赶紧完事，然后快点离开大厅，好让他里壁炉再近一点。

虽然他认为自己心如止水，但是他仍然能听见。好奇心驱使他探头去偷看，但是求生欲告诉他最好安静如鸡。仅仅是一个瞬间他就看到了两个男人（属性还不可知）散落一地的衣物。最上面的衣服面料是威尼斯商人从东方带来的丝绸，上面用金线和珍珠绣了纹章。

双头鹰。

莫斯科大公国，这个金发的男人是莫斯科的阿列克谢大公，而那个黑发男人软糯的呼唤也证实了他的猜测。

“廖沙”，那个黑发男人喊着，声音里包含了他还不能完全辨别出来的情绪，但就像一只柔软的手，撩拨着他忍不住回头再看他一眼。

然而他忍住了。

自从四岁死了父亲继承了库尔兰的公爵之位，忍就成了他保命的伎俩。如今八年过去了，他忍到了即将成年，也忍到了叔叔病重，没道理现在忍不了了。

今晚他已经够出格了，没有告诉任何人就从安全的区域里离开，而他不想再因为别的什么蠢原因把自己的小命丢在这里，还要背上一个“偷窥狂”的糟糕名声。要早知道是这个样子，他还不如当年直接一头撞死在叔叔的刀上，这样至少死后名声还好点。

那个黑发男人越喊越响，丹尼斯忍不住抬头去看天花板，他希望屋顶不要被掀翻，至少他离开之前不要。

他的手脚在快速回温，血液在皮肤下流动带来刺痒的感觉，这种痒意比不上他心里的骚动，他一瞬间了解了那些男人们夸夸其谈的内容，如果他的情人是这样的人，他也愿意昭告天下，他拥有他，他想象当他这么说的时候，所有人艳羡的目光。

或者不告诉任何人，只有他一个人知道这个男人的魅力，他温顺的身体和柔软的头发，他柔媚的嗓音和热忱的目光。他回忆着这个黑发男人相貌和身躯，但是惊鸿一瞥之下，只记住了他的眼睛。他看着阿列克谢大公就像看着生命中唯一重要的东西。他会这么看我吗？丹尼斯痴痴地想，我能够让他这么注视着我，就好像我的爱是他唯一在乎的东西吗？

丹尼斯知道自己该离开了，他的手脚早就回暖了，他应该尽快返回廷臣们身边，留在这里既不安全也不体面，但是他就是抑制不住自己再看一眼的冲动。

反正他要离开了，只一眼，不会被发现的。丹尼斯安慰着自己。

然而只这一眼，他就变成了盐柱。

 

黑发的男人大腿紧紧地夹住情人的腰，他用手臂把自己挂在情人的肩膀上，丹尼斯这才看到他的手臂健壮如同战士，但这丝毫没有影响到丹尼斯对他的欲望，甚至在知道了这一点之后，这种欲望越发强烈了。

“廖沙……”黑发男人喘着粗气，动情地呼唤着情人的名字，他的声音不似刚才尖锐，像一把锤子砸进了丹尼斯的胃里，“不要成结……我冷……”

金发男子——廖沙——阿列克谢大公（丹尼斯脑子里飞速地给他下着定义）第一次开口：“斯蒂凡……你怎么能这么折磨人……听你的——”

黑发男子——斯蒂凡突然像喘不上气似的，急促地抽噎着，昂起了头，脸上泛着潮红，流露出了一丝媚态。他的手指在阿列克谢大公的背后骤然收紧，留下一片明显的抓痕。

但紧跟着，他的神志恢复了清明，眼神瞬间犀利了起来，他的嗓音陡然变得低沉，他急促地喊了一句：“廖沙！”

他们配合极为默契，仅仅是声调的变化，就让阿列克谢大公意识到了危险，他用力一推把身上的斯蒂凡推倒了长桌上，弯腰拾起衣服上的燧发枪，转身向丹尼斯的方向举起了枪。而斯蒂凡用桌子上的皮毯子遮住自己的身体，从长桌的后面滑下去，也捡起了自己的枪。

 

直到阿列克谢大公的手掐住他脖子的时候他才从自己的旖旎幻想中挣脱出来。

他想辩解，但又无从辩解。他的确是个可耻的偷窥者，甚至在上一秒他还在可悲地幻想跟阿列克谢大公换换位置，他也想同那个黑发男人一亲芳泽。至少他知道了他的名字，斯蒂凡，他以后的春梦中主角的名字——如果他还有命做春梦的话。

他的脸被炉火照亮了，身上的衣物也一览无余，阿列克谢大公极其熟练地给他搜了一遍身，他感到自己好似被剃刀刮了一遍。

虽然他是室内穿的最多的人，但是在两个成年男人锐利目光的压迫下，他也觉得自己是赤裸的。

丹尼斯低着头，自然没看见斯蒂凡和阿列克谢大公的眼神交流，一阵悉悉索索的衣物摩擦声之后，身穿着宽松白衬衣和黑色马裤的斯蒂凡走到了他身边，温柔地将他拉进自己怀中。

丹尼斯脑子一懵，什么也想不了了，只能任凭斯蒂凡摆布。

斯蒂凡温暖的手指摸上小孩煞白的脸，语调中包含着心疼和同情：“可怜的孩子，冻坏了吧，你的衣服都湿了。”说着剥去了丹尼斯的斗篷和皮制的罩袍，只剩下了贴身的衬衣和裤子。

丹尼斯还沉浸在与斯蒂凡肌肤相触的迷梦中，完全不在意斯蒂凡几乎把自己扒光了。当斯蒂凡拿过那块雪白的皮毛毯子把他裹起来，并回头对着阿列克谢大公点了点头时，丹尼斯才意识到，这只是一次谨慎的脱衣搜身。

一盆冷水兜头浇下，丹尼斯也清醒了。他还想着能与斯蒂凡更亲密一些，甚至他不规矩的手指渴望能触碰到斯蒂凡衣物下的肌肤，或者至少是他的头发。但是现在很明显，他的刺杀嫌疑还没有彻底排除。

斯蒂凡将他的衣物挂在了壁炉前的扶手椅上，细心地为湿衣服拧干水分，同时搜查着衣服里没有藏着什么暗杀用的武器。丹尼斯作为一个躲过了多次暗杀的人，自然明白斯蒂凡那些动作的意义。

室内的气氛终于不那么紧绷了。

 

阿列克谢大公穿好了衣服，坐在更靠门的扶手椅上，擦拭着手里的枪。丹尼斯当然也毫不客气地假装自己很冷，缩进了斯蒂凡的怀里，头埋进斯蒂凡的颈部，手指缠绕着斯蒂凡的黑发。他们两个没穿太多衣服，斯蒂凡依旧只穿着衬衣，双手揽住丹尼斯，一手揽着腰，一手安慰似的轻抚他的背。

看似很温情的动作，但是丹尼斯知道，只要他胆敢有异动，这双温柔的手就能把他死死地锁在怀中，搞不好还能扭断他的脖子。

然而他又不是刺客，也没心思打算对莫斯科大公不利，他只是想占斯蒂凡的便宜而已。他用自己依旧冰冷的鼻尖蹭着斯蒂凡的脖子，感受他颈间细腻的皮肤，用鼻息亲吻他纤细的锁骨。

斯蒂凡柔声细语地问着他一些问题，他看心情有一搭没一搭地回答，当他说自己的家人都在附近的酒馆的时候，斯蒂凡的手停顿了一下，然后恢复了之前的节奏。

衣服很快干了，他穿上了犹带着炉火暖意的衣服，而斯蒂凡贴心地在他的罩袍和斗篷之间又添加了一件大大的坎肩，跟斯蒂凡的外套用了一样的布料和一样材质的深蓝色皮毛，比他不顶用的衣服暖和多了。

最终是斯蒂凡骑着马把他送回了小酒馆，而他傻呼呼的侍从们居然没有发现他去而复返，居然还招呼着他一起喝一杯。

斯蒂凡也被眼前的欢乐景象感染了，一直紧紧抿着的薄唇也绽开，露出了一个发自真心的笑容。他在拒绝了几名库尔兰人的热情劝酒之后，揉了揉丹尼斯的脑袋便离开了，仿佛一个了无踪迹的梦。

丹尼斯把手放回到斯蒂凡触碰的地方，眼神晦暗地看着雪地里的身影隐没在黑暗之中，直到看不见，他才转过头。

看了看喝的不成人形的廷臣和侍从们，再对比了身形矫健的斯蒂凡，丹尼斯气鼓鼓地转身上了楼，脚步声很大，发泄似的跺着楼梯板。

同样都是廷臣，怎么差距能这么大呢？！

斯蒂凡当然不是莫斯科大公妃，早在他还没来俄罗斯的时候就背熟了诸公国的各位大公和大公妃的教名、父称、家族名，这其中可没有一个叫斯蒂凡的人。

莫斯科公国的大公妃或者说大公配偶是梁赞大公谢尔盖的小儿子米哈伊尔，如今还是一个没有分化的孩子，只比他大不了几岁。听说这位米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇15、6了还没有分化，已经被视为beta而被排在梁赞公国继承人序列的后几位里的了。

不过这跟今晚他看到的没有什么关系。

不对还没分化的孩子出手似乎是各国通行的道德标准，但是贵族间的联姻才不管年龄大小，反正只是结婚而已。而像阿列克谢大公这样跟没分化的配偶结婚好几年都没有闹出私生子丑闻的王公，已经算是名声很好的了。

丹尼斯倒不是想从道德上谴责阿列克谢大公的行为，他只是暗自琢磨着，这位大公的近臣，斯蒂凡，至少也是一位伯爵了吧。等他从叔叔那里夺取了库尔兰的实权，迎娶一位俄罗斯的伯爵应该不会引发太多反对。况且阿列克谢大公又不能给斯蒂凡一个大公妃的头衔，而库尔兰公爵夫人的位子却还空着呢，斯蒂凡应该会答应的吧。

迷迷糊糊的，丹尼斯怀着一丝悸动，仿佛依旧缩在斯蒂凡的怀里，昏沉地睡着了。


	2. 第二章

第二章

 

斯摩棱斯克新的大公妃是诺夫哥罗德大公的女儿，这桩本意在强强联合的联姻却梦幻般地被丘比特祝福了。

礼堂后面的休息室，还未加冕的大公妃塔蒂亚娜拉过斯蒂凡的手，真挚地劝说他的朋友：“加入我们的婚姻吧，斯蒂凡，做马克西姆的beta伴侣和我的beta丈夫。你知道外面的婚礼很盛大，再搞一次也挺费时间的，不如就趁这一次，留在我们身边。”她穿着蓝色丝绸做的婚礼礼服，衣摆上绣满了两家的纹章，象征诺夫哥罗德的红色雄鹿和斯摩棱斯克的白色雄鹰。

斯蒂凡轻巧地把手从塔蒂亚娜手中抽出，并没有抬头，而是看着被盾型纹章，答非所问地回答：“这样就很好看，如果强行添加别的部分，纹章就很难做到对称了。”

他的手拂过裙摆上的刺绣，开始讲那个他说了很多遍的理由：“三人婚姻并不是自古以来就有的，古罗马和古希腊都没有，这是为了强行契合宗教仪式而由教廷篡改的传统。婚姻中有两个人就很好了，对称而和谐，也更加符合人性不是吗？”

塔蒂亚娜知道自己没有办法通过婚姻留下他们的挚友，而本来这也只是其中一种方案，既然斯蒂凡不愿意那么也只能换个方式。他们讨论了蜜月、宝宝甚至给还没有影子的未来女儿起好了名字，但是每当塔蒂亚娜想说起自己真正的目的时，斯蒂凡都好像有所预知地巧妙地岔开话题。

直到塔蒂亚娜的父亲、诺夫哥罗德的安德烈大公出现，告知他们仪式即将开始时，斯蒂凡礼貌地离开了新娘休息室，塔蒂亚娜都没有找到机会劝说朋友离开莫斯科。她虽然也很希望今后有挚友陪伴在身边，但是她宁肯让斯蒂凡暂时离开俄罗斯，也别陷进莫斯科的漩涡中。

 

斯蒂凡赶在婚礼仪式开始之前站到了阿列克谢身边，还没说上两句，仪式就开始了，所以两人闭上嘴并肩站在贵宾席中，静静地等今天的主角登场。

作为两个富裕强大的王公的联合，婚礼盛大而奢华，斯蒂凡在罗马长大，对此还算适应，阿列克谢却很不喜欢。但廖沙的不满是隐忍的，即便是斯蒂凡这个熟悉的人也只能从他握紧又放松的拳头看出他的心思，毕竟无论是挂着社交假笑与贵族们周旋的斯蒂凡还是被迫装出一副冷酷君主模样的廖沙，都不再是当初在佛罗伦萨街头打闹的青年了。

他们两个相识的时候，斯蒂凡是一个在佛罗伦萨学习的年轻学生，而阿列克谢是用假身份在天主教国家游历的莫斯科大公。

斯蒂凡是一桩政治联姻的产物，而当政治目的达成之后，这桩由教廷安排的婚事自然被宣布无效，而他作为位于中间的无辜产物，在婚姻被宣布无效后跟随父亲留在了罗马，年纪稍长，便去了佛罗伦萨求学。阿列克谢年幼时继承了莫斯科大公的爵位，但是正是由于他的年幼和令人生疑的出身使他成为了父亲前任妻子家族的傀儡；11岁那年，他借养病之名躲到乡下，并被母亲的心腹偷出来，从此之后一直在欧洲各国游学。

当他们在佛罗伦萨相识的时候，一个跟着老师偷偷研究古罗马和古希腊的文献与古物，每日沉浸于发现美的欢乐之中，另一个满怀激愤，对身边的人和事充满了防备。一次街头偶遇使他们误认彼此的身份，并引发了之后发生的一切。

斯蒂凡以为这个神色冷峻的北欧青年是到教皇国学习的新晋修士，毕竟他衣着简朴，发型古板，这可不像他常常见到的那些北方贵族，为了掩饰自己堪称异端的行为，他只能拿出自己擅长的社交技巧与他虚与委蛇；而在阿列克谢看来，这个南方人不由分说地就贴上来，不禁暗自忖度自己的身份是否暴露，这个好看的南方人是不是个刺客。

不过好笑之处正在于此，他们害怕的是同一伙人，教廷的卫士。在几次互相打掩护之后，虽然没有对彼此坦露自己的秘密，但两个智力相当、性情相投的年轻人难免对彼此产生了亲近感。

但这种浅薄的亲近并不足以支持他们这些年来的亲近和友谊。

甚至不像塔蒂亚娜想的那样。她似乎认为他这些年来留在廖沙身边，是在等待廖沙的配偶、米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇分化；如果米沙分化成omega，那么他就可以与廖沙组成三人婚姻。

他无意涉足任何人的婚姻，尤其自己朋友的，少年时期的教育对他的影响太过深刻，他认同古希腊和古罗马人对于婚姻的定义，这是两个人的事。

尤其是当他们年轻时约定要完成那番伟业之后，保持冷静和疏离就是最好的选择了……虽然他可能做的不够好。廖沙也知道他的感情洁癖，所以这几年他们虽然感情升温，但两人依旧克制着自己的行为。廖沙从来没有提过三人婚姻这种糟糕建议就可以看出了，他还是懂自己的。

不过，两个人都不敢想的是，如果米沙分化成alpha，婚姻无效，那么他们是不是就可以组成一段只有两个人的婚姻了。

不能这么想下去了，斯蒂凡！他暗暗告诫自己，不要被今天婚礼的氛围影响。强迫自己转移注意力的后果就是，他漫无目的扫视全场，引发了不少人的注意，不过他不怎么在乎就是了。

他瞥向了人群中显得格外瘦小的小男孩，库尔兰公爵。那个男孩在极力地维持着自己的身份，虽然因为年龄和身高而显得有点力不从心。但是与他身边这些轻视男孩的王公们不同，他认为这个孩子有超出年龄的成熟。

那天晚上在郊区的偶遇让他意识到了这个男孩的不同之处，虽然认识的契机有点令人尴尬，但是这一晚丹尼斯冷静的表现和浑然天成的伪装让他都没有发现这孩子的真实身份。所以在他真正认识到丹尼斯的身份之后，对这个年轻的公爵产生了兴趣。

他通过信使向尼德兰和法国的朋友致信，请他们搜集这位库尔兰公爵的信息，终于在婚礼之前，信使们赶到了。当然，这段时间他一直在观察这位丹尼斯公爵，他不惜跨越对他有敌意的波兰，远道而来参加马克西姆的婚礼绝不仅仅因为他的留里克血统。

果然，这位小公爵这几天在拜访各位王公，联络感情。他的母亲是原来基辅罗斯大公的后代，这就是他与各位王公们交往的由头，但是他应当还有其他的筹码。

库尔兰，海水浓度低，所以不产盐；小国寡民，所以不产粮；琥珀倒是很多，可仅仅凭借这个显然不能打动人心。那么，你能拿出什么来呢，我亲爱的丹尼斯·瓦西里耶维奇？

想起两位朋友信中写的那些信息，斯蒂凡忍不住微笑，我已经准备好了自己的筹码，你会乖乖地走进这个局吗？

 

“想什么呢，这么高兴。”一边，完成了社交任务的廖沙又回到了他的身边，反正在社会舆论的角度，他们两个的名声已经快糟透了，也不在意这一点半点的亲密了。

“想……”斯蒂凡微微歪过头，斜睨着廖沙，脸上挂着软软的笑，回答道，“……我的结婚对象。”

廖沙的脸色瞬时就变黑了，火气噌的就冒了上来，丝毫没有顾忌场合，他就低吼了出来：“想都别想！”

这声怒吼显然引发了周围人的侧目，斯蒂凡带着歉意的微笑着环视一周，还给了他的好友们——也就是今天的主角，新婚夫妇——一个放心的眼神，随后他把廖沙硬拉出了大厅。

自知自己失态了的廖沙咬着牙挣开了斯蒂凡的手，大步流星地冲进了最近的树林。斯蒂凡紧随其后，他知道廖沙当时否决了他的提议，而且在那之后一直拒绝再讨论这件事，现在他重新提起来，廖沙的怒火是难免的。可是这是一步正确的选择，他们必须要走出这一步，即便不是库尔兰公爵也还有其他人。

他们当初在佛罗伦萨的地窖里发下的誓言，即便牺牲自己的一切，也要达成的目标还远远没有成功的样子。廖沙已经按部就班夺权、结婚、安抚国内贵族，牺牲了那么多，为何他就不能利用自己的婚姻了？

他们的关系现在已经失控了，他离开莫斯科甚至俄罗斯就是为了给他们一个冷静的机会。再这么纠缠下去不要说他们的计划了，就连他现在的立场也很难维持了。

斯蒂凡冷静地看着廖沙，看着他的怒气渐渐消散，一种类似无能为力的苦闷染上了他的眉头。斯蒂凡知道廖沙苦闷什么，当初他们年轻气盛，认为可以凭借自己的力量改变世界，书写历史；但是随着年龄的增长和经历的丰富，他们开始逐渐怀疑自己定下的目标是否是个遥不可及的痴梦。

纵使是对自己信仰的坚定不移的斯蒂凡，偶尔也难免会产生动摇。廖沙比他更难，他面对的整个国家的俗物，如果廖沙打算放弃，他也能理解，只不过有点难过。他们的友谊依旧是他最珍视的部分，想必在未来一人前行时，这会是支持他走下去的力量。

但是如果廖沙放弃了，他更要利用起自己的婚姻了，他还想再试一试，就像老师那样。

“你还记得我们当初在地窖里看到那些书籍、雕塑时的震惊吗？”斯蒂凡抢在廖沙前面开了口，“人当然应该那样活着，而不是被束缚在笼子里。”

廖沙的神情又落寞了几分，他声音低哑地回答：“我当然记得，还有我们的誓言，我记得每一个字。”

斯蒂凡拥抱住了自己的挚友，他再一次地感受到了愧疚，甚至开始怀疑自己是不是太过任性？只凭着一个虚无缥缈的念头，他凭什么要求挚友牺牲如斯？

他的挚友是一个正直、坚定的汉子，他完全可以在俄罗斯社会的框架之下做一个完美的君主，迎娶一位他喜欢的妻子，生一大堆孩子，幸福平淡度过自己的一生。

但是现在呢？莫斯科公国逐年增加军事实力已经引发了各王公的警惕，他在公议中形象不佳，是一个十足的傲慢、自负的暴君；他与虎谋皮一般与梁赞公国联姻，甚至直到现在还不知道配偶的属性，更无从提起家庭生活了；有那么多种方法可以让他在国内平稳过渡权利纷争，但是为了更稳固的统治，他杀了那么多人，史书会用那个词来形容他呢？冷血的阿列克谢可不是一个美好的称号。

他把头垂在挚友的肩膀上，无力地说：“这些年我们是不是一直做错了……”他今年已经快30岁了，他的老师死于70岁的高龄，而他不知道自己能活到多少岁。如果他人生的前30年全都做错了的话，那么怎么能保证接下来的日子里还能找到正确的路？

斯蒂凡强打起精神，安慰廖沙道：“就算我们做错了，那么还有补救的机会，我会离开，而你将慢慢恢复成一个完美的俄罗斯的君主，那么所有的罪责自然会归咎于我的头上——”

廖沙侵略性极强的吻打断了他的自行发挥。

一吻结束，两人抵着对方的额头，廖沙气喘吁吁地问：“你就是根本不在意自己对吧。”

喘息声不下于廖沙的斯蒂凡忍不住笑了出来，但是很快笑声就被混乱的喘息打乱了，他回答：“我当然是在意自己的，如果我完全不在意自己，我早就进了教廷了。”

“那我该如何称呼您？”廖沙的嘴唇又寻上了斯蒂凡，在这些吻的间隙，他含含糊糊地戏谑：“Father Lambiel？”

 

当他们再次返回大厅的时候，所有人的目光从他脸上扫过，又极快地收回，他并不在意让这些人看到他刚刚做了什么。那些私下交换的暧昧眼神已经很能说明问题了，至少在他们看来，他们搞不好趁着这个机会来了一发。

丑闻的中心人物重新出现引发了一阵无声的骚动，而处在人群正中的新婚夫妇也在第一时间注意到了他们的登场。

马克西姆和塔蒂亚娜携手向他们走来，在他们真正开口说话前，这对新婚夫妇交换了一个眼神，随后马克西姆揽着廖沙去了一旁安德烈大公的方向，而塔蒂亚娜则截住了他跟随的步伐。

有一对配合默契而且极其敏锐的朋友是什么样的感受呢？大概就是他现在的处境了吧，他的任何不顺心都被他们看在眼里，他根本无从否认和狡辩。为了保命，他只能扮作可怜的样子，祈求塔蒂亚娜给他留点颜面。

“’想什么呢？’，’我的结婚对象。’，’想都别想！’，斯蒂凡，你是不是需要给我解释一下。”塔蒂亚娜凝视着好友，发现对方试图用卖萌来逃避回答时，直截了当地使用了大杀器。

斯蒂凡有点挫败，毕竟确实是他思虑不周让朋友担心了，但是背后涉及的内容太复杂，他只好打着哈哈，试图转移话题：“他们的耳朵真尖……大家有什么结论没有？”

塔蒂亚娜严肃地直视好友的眼睛，丝毫不给他蒙混过关的机会：“我至少已经听到了三个，一、你想加入到我们的婚姻中，顺便一说，如果你愿意我可以请牧首冕下再为我们举办一次仪式；二、你看上了米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇；三、你看上了在场的某个人，我倒宁愿是这样。”

一直以来，对付他最好的办法就是把直白的事实摔在他的脸上，塔蒂亚娜果然了解他，斯蒂凡一脸头疼的为难样子，只好先告饶：“我的好姑娘，别嘲笑我了，我知道自己太过分了。”

“所以说是哪一种呢？”塔蒂亚娜依旧不依不饶地追问。

斯蒂凡垮下了肩膀，有点自暴自弃地回答：“是你最希望的那种。”

塔蒂亚娜的表情突然一亮，她不禁展颜道：“是谁？”

“你会知道的。”斯蒂凡给了她一个媚眼。

 

典礼之后的宴会依旧热闹非凡，而斯蒂凡在摆脱了几拨敌友不分的人群之后，坐在了廖沙的身边。这倒是他们经常做的，众人也习以为常。

然而斯蒂凡接下来的动作引来的众人的侧目。

“尊敬的库尔兰公爵，我可以称呼您丹尼斯·瓦西里耶维奇吗？”他叫住了正在犹豫不知该坐在哪里的库尔兰公爵，并招呼他坐在自己身边。

众人只看到了斯蒂凡与年轻的公爵并肩坐在一起，耳鬓厮磨地说着悄悄话，而他身边另一侧的老情人视若无睹。

 

他们不知道的是，斯蒂凡通过耳语告诉丹尼斯了一个重要的情报：“您知道您的叔叔为您定下了一桩引导者婚姻吗？”

趁着丹尼斯吃惊没反应过来的空，斯蒂凡说出了叫住他的本意：“如果您不介意，我可以自荐成为阁下的引导者吗？”


	3. 第三章

第三章

 

库尔兰的婚礼很庄严肃穆，大家在教堂里看着新婚夫妇举行仪式，观礼的人都很安静，甚至会怒视发出噪音的人。俄罗斯的则不一样，大家就像是在过圣诞节，或者在庆祝什么胜利，没有成排的长椅，所有人都站着，而且到处走动，彼此笑闹着。

丹尼斯本来想再看一眼斯蒂凡，所以早早地来到了受邀地点，但是斯蒂凡不在这里，那个讨厌的莫斯科大公倒在，他正一脸严肃地跟一个长着鹰钩鼻的高大男人说着什么。他这几天熟悉了很多之前背过的事情，还把很多人的脸跟他们的信息对上了号，比如在跟莫斯科大公说话的人是梁赞大公谢尔盖，他的岳父。

在他四处走访各位王公的几天里，知道了大量八卦。他们觉得他小，觉得他俄语不好，就肆无忌惮地在他耳边说着各种传言。但是他们不记得了吗？他是以母亲是留里克王朝末裔的理由来拜访各位亲戚的。

其中最多的是斯蒂凡，或者说莫斯科大公的，反正他们在丑闻里是连在一起。莫斯科大公又增加了他的军官团，一定是那个瑞士雇佣兵挑唆的，他们瑞士人都是战争贩子；莫斯科大公流放了反对派的贵族，那些连片的农庄大概又给那个罗马教廷的走狗了，等着吧，莫斯科迟早得改宗天主教……

他们用各种各样的语言侮辱诋毁斯蒂凡，很多都与他所见过的斯蒂凡贴合上了，但是丹尼斯用其他的方式来描述他的这些特征。

斯蒂凡是一个战士，他有健壮的手臂、敏锐的观察力和敏捷的身手；斯蒂凡是天主教徒，但那又怎样，库尔兰实行宗教宽容，他不能理解坚持自己的信仰如何成为那些人指责斯蒂凡的理由；斯蒂凡是跟莫斯科大公有关系，但这不是他的错，甚至不是莫斯科大公的错……斯蒂凡是……他是欲与爱的美神，没有人能拒绝他。

即便是这些嘟囔着“罪人”“抹大拉的玛利亚”的人，恐怕在内心也是渴望这个黑发的男人对他们露出垂青的笑容吧。

绝对不可能的，他看见了斯蒂凡那时的眼神，他看向莫斯科大公的眼神就像是……只有这个男人是值得珍视的。

丹尼斯叹了一口气，他知道自己在痴心妄想，但是想想又怎么了，他又……得不到他。

 

仪式结束之后，人们又自动组成大大小小很多圈子，凑在一起说话，丹尼斯为了让自己不至于突兀地独自站在大厅中央，只能往一处比较隐蔽的墙角站着，这个位置刚好能看见斯蒂凡。

他挂着一种眼角没有变化的虚伪笑容在一个又一个圈子里游刃有余，虽然在库尔兰的时候丹尼斯不需要这样八面玲珑，可是看到这样的人还是觉得很神奇。

他好像什么都会……丹尼斯心想，他知道斯蒂凡会使用枪支，也知道他骑术高超。那他会洗衣服吗？会生孩子吗？会做饭吗？如果连这些他都会，那他为什么不能做个维京人的妻子呢？

又在胡思乱想了，丹尼斯自我唾弃地摇了摇头，跟随着人群向后面的宴会厅走去，他之前的人生里都在库尔兰，跟着老师学习各种语言、跟着廷臣学习治理朝政，在卫士的严密保护下，受到神父的严格宗教教育，这种大家一起开开心心地庆祝的庆典倒是第一次经历。

丹尼斯的内心忍不住对之后的宴会有点期待。在库尔兰的宴会上他总是充当一个暖场的吉祥物，他只需要做的是对着掌玺大臣点点头，随后由掌玺大臣宣布宴会开始，之后他象征性地抿一口酒，就可以被乳母抱回去睡觉了。

白天也可以饮酒吗？他好奇地盯着长桌上的酒具，这么大的杯子，是要都添满的吗？

但很快，丹尼斯就发现了一个大问题……他该坐在那里？库尔兰的宴会上，每个人的位置上都有刻着宾客名字的铜制铭牌作为作为标识，他以为这里也一样，可是……完全没有！

就在他犹豫不前之际，有个温柔的声音拯救了他，他甚至不用抬头都知道那是谁，斯蒂凡。

尽管知道这个男人不会是纯粹出于好心拯救他于尴尬境地，但是丹尼斯仍然有点飘飘然。之前他还在患得患失，自怨自艾，现在斯蒂凡就在他身边，叫他“亲爱的丹尼斯·瓦西里耶维奇”，还给他布菜、擦嘴，还给他要了一杯不含酒精的饮料。

他才不管身边的其他人怎么看他呢，他就是要斯蒂凡在他身边待着，要斯蒂凡只看着他就好。如果说这些年的糟心生活教给了他什么，那大约就是如果有什么想要的，最好紧紧攥在自己手里，至于合情、合理、合法这些事情并不是最重要的。

丹尼斯享受着斯蒂凡的照拂，有这么一瞬间，他认为斯蒂凡会照顾他一辈子。虽然知道这大抵是个幻梦，但是丹尼斯依旧忍不住沉溺于此，甚至内心被分割成了两部分：一个像四岁小孩一样傻乎乎地对着斯蒂凡的每一个表情傻笑，目光追随着他的每一个动作，恨不得贴在他身上；另一个冷静地点评着他的每个失礼动作，对失了智的一半嗤之以鼻。

够了，他被冷静的丹尼斯操纵太久了，现在那个四岁小孩想亲亲这个天使怎么了？

宴会厅里声音很嘈杂，这跟库尔兰又不一样，不过丹尼斯觉得自己一点都不讨厌这样的环境。因为如果不是这样的环境，他斯蒂凡又怎么会凑到他的耳边，对他解释所有一切他不解的东西？

“您真应该多参加些宴会，丹尼斯·瓦西里耶维奇，”斯蒂凡在他耳边用近乎气声的声音说着，“多接触一些人，这样您才会知道很多有用的东西。”

理智的那个丹尼斯撇撇嘴，他知道怎么诱惑你，别被他牵着鼻子走，别接这个话题，别问‘比如什么样的东西呢？’。而那个四岁的小男孩痴迷地看着自己的天使，欢快地问：“比如什么样的东西呢个？”

斯蒂凡脸上的笑容加深了，他的声音中增加了一点别的东西：“比如……您知道您的叔叔为您定下了一桩引导者婚姻吗？”

这下好了，四岁的小男孩惊呆了，理智的丹尼斯强行占据了神志，但这个消息来的太突然，即便是他，也没有办法很快地处理。

他只是个12岁的男孩，就算再怎么成熟，在得知自己跟自己心爱的人永远不可能在一起的时候（其实如果他并没有这么慌张，他就会发现事情并没有这么严重），也不由得慌了神。

丹尼斯张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但是刚刚饮下的果汁黏住了他的喉咙，不仅无法发出声音，甚至连呼吸也做不到了。

似乎是看够了丹尼斯的窘迫，斯蒂凡仁慈地开口了：“如果您不介意，我可以自荐成为阁下的引导者吗？”

理智的丹尼斯本应该分析这桩婚事的利弊得失，但是他大概是被四岁小男孩影响了，当是时，他只能咧开嘴，欢快地答应：“当然！”

随即，理智的丹尼斯想到了一点，他严肃地纠正：“既然我们要定下婚约了，斯蒂凡，请用‘你’来称呼我，叫我达尼亚就好，毕竟我们要做夫妻了不是吗？”

大约是他的声音太大了，又或者是隔着一个斯蒂凡的阿列克谢大公一直在注意这边的动静，他大声地嗤笑了一声，引得丹尼斯不解地望了他一眼。

 

斯蒂凡转过头嗔怪地叫了阿列克谢大公一句“廖沙！”，然后回过头，温柔地向他解释：“别在意，丹尼斯·瓦西里耶维奇——达尼亚！”被男孩怒视了的他想起孩子气的叮嘱，忍俊不禁地改口，“他只是在取笑你的用词，是伴侣，达尼亚，我们都是男人，所以不能用夫妻。”

丹尼斯挥挥手，满不在意地回应：“维京语里没有那么多道道，只要我们结婚，那么我们就是夫妻。我是库尔兰公爵，那么你就是库尔兰公爵夫人。你是维京人的领主夫人，得按维京人的说法。”

斯蒂凡被这个说法逗笑了，他不太了解维京人，但是他知道丹尼斯的父母都是俄罗斯人，他们在用俄语对话，而这个孩子管他自己叫维京人的领主。

“那么维京的小狮子，你打算用什么办法把你叔叔指定的人选换成我呢？既然，你这么执着于……”想到丹尼斯的说法，斯蒂凡仍有点忍不住笑意，“作为丈夫的身份。”

丹尼斯认真地看了他一眼，才开口说道：“是你向我求婚的不是吗？这当然是由你来解决，毕竟我只不过小狮子崽子罢了。”说罢他撅起了嘴，似乎很在意“小狮子”这个说法。

斯蒂凡没料到丹尼斯会这么干脆地承认了自己的劣势，一时不知怎么回答。

丹尼斯没有得到回答，于是继续追问：“你有办法的，对吗？”

“是的，”斯蒂凡听见自己回答，“我有办法。”他笑弯了眼角，在内心开始期待未来在库尔兰的生活了。

他是一个没有故乡的人，是瑞士人，在罗马长大，说佛罗伦萨口音的意大利语，继承葡萄牙的爵位，为法国国王效力，常年待在俄罗斯。如今再添一个库尔兰，好像也没什么区别。

斯蒂凡沉浸在自己的思绪里，没有注意到一旁的挚友已经一言不发地离开了大厅。

 

阿列克谢趁着斯蒂凡在跟他的待定未婚夫交谈的时候偷偷离开了斯蒂凡的监视范围。

他知道自己的挚友在控制欲上有点神经质，从他离开莫斯科，斯蒂凡就一直绷紧了神经，生怕他遭遇刺客。他当然知道梁赞大公跟他联姻是想等他死了就能让米哈伊尔通过婚姻得到莫斯科公国，然后在找机会（比如让米哈伊尔病逝）直接吞并了莫斯科。但是这个老狐狸怎么会没想到他想通过相同的方式获得梁赞公国呢？

他告诉斯蒂凡他的想法是让米哈伊尔继承梁赞公国，然后他们的下一代就可以和平地得到一片广大的国土和一个稳定的政局，斯蒂凡露出了讽刺的笑容。他们骗的了全世界也骗不了自己，他们为了自己的目的一步步地让自己变成了他们当年最憎恶的样子。

自从他们正视这件事之后，斯蒂凡待米哈伊尔如同己出，一切生活方面都亲力亲为，一改往日保持距离的态度。那段时间莫斯科城里全是米哈伊尔即将分化为omega的传闻，斯蒂凡的举动也成为了有力佐证。他们出于愧疚的举动被曲解，居然歪打正着地化解了当时贵族们的不满，于是这种说法被他们默认了。

但是前天晚上，他们之间爆发了自认识以来最激烈的冲突。他们把这些年来积攒的不满和火气统统发泄了出来，他们的争吵声甚至吓到了住在隔壁的米哈伊尔。

他能看到斯蒂凡闭上眼深吸了一口，然后用温和的态度安慰了自己跑过来的米哈伊尔。他们在米哈伊尔走后冷静地讨论了几句，但是还是忍不住火气。

最后是斯蒂凡停止了他们这次讨论，返回了自己的房间。

他知道斯蒂凡一旦下定决心，那么谁也无法让他回头，当初他要到莫斯科来是这样，如今他要离开俄罗斯也是这样。

他现在只是在庆幸他们今天达成了和解，他不希望在朋友远离他之前跟他说的最后一句话是“你退下吧。”，他当时憋着火气，说话也很不中听，气跑了斯蒂凡他自己也在难受。

今天他看着那个臭小子居然就这么大大咧咧地占斯蒂凡便宜，偏偏斯蒂凡还笑的那么开心，一种嫁女儿的心情油然而生。

哦，这种想法太糟糕了，没有人会跟自己的女儿度过发情期的……阿列克谢带着愧意和羞耻捂住了脸。alpha有发情期，而beta也有欲望，他们一开始也考虑过把欲望和友谊分开，但是很快，他们就为一晌贪欢找到了各种各样的理由，安全、保密还有其他一些原因。

他们两个心照不宣地自欺欺人，却不能欺骗自己的心。尤其是他刚刚来到莫斯科的那几年，他们像偷情一样躲着所有人，甚至以引发莫斯科贵族的不满来取乐。近三年以来，整个莫斯科宫廷已经默认了斯蒂凡的身份和未来的地位，而他有时候也想，算了吧，那么难如登天的问题就交给那些被上帝赋予了特殊使命的人去完成吧，他只想跟斯蒂凡在莫斯科平平淡淡地过日子，或者像现在一样也好。

但是斯蒂凡不一样，他毕竟是彼得·富朗克的学生，他要学他的老师，为了所秉持的信念可以放弃人生中最幸福的选择，如同苦行僧一样自我磨砺。

今天他像过去一样亲吻斯蒂凡，但与以往不同的是，斯蒂凡在亲吻的性质发生变化时轻轻推开了他。他说过的，斯蒂凡一旦下定决心，谁也无法让他回头。

这时，身后踩到树枝的声音把他从沉湎于负面情绪的心境中拉了出来，他目光犀利地扫视后方，结果发现了一脸平静的米哈伊尔。“阿列克谢·康士坦丁诺维奇，您好。”米哈伊尔说。

 

米哈伊尔表现出一种很少在他身上出现的情绪，冷静而克制，然而在冷静之下，米哈伊尔已经要情绪爆炸了。

米哈伊尔出生的时候，他的母亲还是当时梁赞大公妃的侍女，所以他是在父亲的封臣、外祖米哈伊洛夫伯爵的家中长大的，甚至他的名字也是这么来的，表示他是米哈伊洛娃的儿子。他从小跟着表兄弟们一起淘气，上树掏鸟、下水捉鱼，无所不作，直到7岁那年他被母亲接回了梁赞城，那时候母亲已经成为了谢尔盖大公的第四任妻子。

宫廷的生活很显然不适合他，但是没过多久，他就被送到了莫斯科，成为了阿列克谢大公的配偶。

不过阿列克谢大公和9岁那年出现的法国使节丰当侯爵都是好人，对他也很好，尤其是丰当侯爵，当然，他叫他斯蒂凡。

那天晚上他听着两个人在隔壁发出了可怕的咆哮，这不是他们平时会有的状态。阿列克谢虽然在外人面前总是板着脸，但是他是一个很喜欢笑的人，一笑起来就像七月正午的太阳，温暖得有点灼人。而斯蒂凡对外总挂着白夜一样的笑，虽然明亮但很阴冷，其实他发自内心地笑起来时笑容很灿烂，跟阿列克谢类比的话，就是七月的湖水。

但他从来没见过他们如同那晚一样，他们发现他的时候，他在瑟瑟发抖，斯蒂凡立刻收敛起怒气安抚他去睡觉了。他们以为他是害怕这些愤怒的声音，其实他害怕的是他们说的话。

他早就发现阿列克谢和斯蒂凡在讲一些悄悄话的时候总会用意大利语，所以他偷偷学了，然后听他们在他耳边肆无忌惮地说着那些私密的话。

他一度是享受这种拥有秘密的感觉的，但在那天晚上，他宁愿自己不要听得懂。

米哈伊尔一直知道父亲的打算，很少有人知道，他在回到梁赞宫廷之后，最常干的事就是爬上树，把自己隐藏在密闭的树冠里，而他父亲的声音真的不算小。

他倒没有多伤心，大概是因为他那时候才8岁而且并不怎么喜欢这位梁赞大公？但是如果这种打这种主意是阿列克谢和斯蒂凡，他就接受不了了。

他发自内心地视这两个人为亲人，甚至在前几年有传言斯蒂凡会在他分化成omega之后加入他们的婚姻时他还暗自高兴。那时候仅仅是听他们说悄悄话时提到他，他就很开心了。

如果不是听到他们在互相伤害、互相指责，担心他们说出会令他们绝交的狠话，他真想直接从窗户里跳出去，躲到马厩睡一宿都比躺在他们隔壁让他舒服。

这几天，他难受的要死，除了感觉自己的信任被辜负之外，还要替他们担心。同时梁赞大公总是以想念儿子的名义把他叫到跟前，明里暗里地打听消息，刺探阿列克谢的生活习惯，甚至宴会上也把他拉到自己身边就坐。

真是所有的烦心事都凑到一起了！

今天他看到阿列克谢和斯蒂凡中途离开宴会，在树林拥吻，感觉自己这些天来的担忧都喂了鸭子。

不行，凭什么我这么难受，你还能在这悠然自得地对着树林发呆？米哈伊尔歪了歪嘴角，假装关心地劝解道：“您也不要担心了，就像意大利人说的，‘好事坏事，都不长久’。”

最后一句是用意大利语说的。

于是米哈伊尔满意地看着阿列克谢的脸上出现了惊慌的神色。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是亚兰最后的cp时间

 

第四章

 

 虽然他两个小时前才定下的未婚夫竭力邀请他住在库尔兰的驻地，但是斯蒂凡还是笑着拒绝了。

从本质而言，丹尼斯还是个孩子，虽然他已经12岁，在很多国家已经可以结婚和上战场了，但是斯蒂凡仍然认为他是个孩子。尽管他将他预定的未婚夫视为孩子，也对他孩子气的话并不认真，但丹尼斯至少说对了一句。

这桩婚事是出于他的自私考量，自然得由他来解决。早在他收到友人的信、得知了这一点时，就已经看到了这桩婚事对于他的必要性，并且在考虑自己能做什么来达成他的目的了。

给两位友人去信只是第一步，接下来，他可能需要自己亲自去趟欧洲，去拜访朋友，顺便解决这件事。

丹尼斯的叔叔不足为虑，这位凯特莱将军这辈子做的最大的一件事恐怕就是在华沙帮助现在的波兰国王贿赂各方贵族，从而成功地把自己提升成了波兰的将军。

但是棘手的是，这位凯特莱将军手中有丹尼斯的监护权，要不是知道如果丹尼斯的叔叔死了，那么他的下一个监护人就是波兰国王本人，他真想请让·纪尧姆派个刺客捅死他算了。想到友人信中提到的他虐待丹尼斯的那些事情，斯蒂凡心情相当不好。这倒不是因为丹尼斯的未婚夫身份，仅仅是因为斯蒂凡受不了一个孩子承受了如此之多的痛苦。

压抑住心中的愤怒，斯蒂凡用轻松写意的笔法，给让·纪尧姆去了一封信，告知他即将出发，不日将抵达巴黎，拜访这位久违的友人。

这封信是从明面的渠道发出去的，封面上用有他纹章戒指图案的蜡封，还写着收件人：国王之子，蒙庞西耶公爵，大殿下让·纪尧姆·德·法兰西。

然后他通过自己信任的信使给让·纪尧姆和荷兰伯国主教卡雷尔·怀特送去了两封厚厚的信，他用自己的生命相信他的这位信使，正如同他这两封信代表的含义。

卡雷尔，或者用他本来的名字称呼他，查理，是他在罗马的宗教学校里认识的同学，后来他们成为了好友。虽然斯蒂凡中途退学，转投佛罗伦萨大学，但是他们的友谊却没有受到距离的影响。这些年来，他们虽然不能见面却经常通过书信联系，在得知他成为荷兰伯国的主教之时，他还专门派人去观礼。他一个人在东方，信息不通畅，大多时候是查理给他寄信，告诉他欧洲最近的动态。

让·纪尧姆跟他的关系就比较复杂了。纪尧姆作为前任法国国王二儿子，有富饶蒙庞西耶作为封地，又分化成了omega，可谓是欧洲最炙手可热的结婚人选。可是这位omega公爵从很年轻的时候就放荡花丛，不结婚、没有alpha，beta和omega情人倒有很多。

斯蒂凡是纪尧姆的“名誉情人”中存在时间最长的人，即便他作为使节出使俄罗斯已经很久了，巴黎依旧有大量的花边新闻说他与纪尧姆本来已经秘密结婚了，但国王陛下棒打鸳鸯，并且把他流放到了俄罗斯这种苦寒之地。

有时候他们会在信里一起嘲笑这些没有想象力人，连条像样的桃色新闻都编不出来。这次他拜托两位朋友做一些先期准备，好让他重返欧洲这件事大张旗鼓、声势浩大才行。

同时，他还需要跟罗马去信。

他执起笔，悬停在纸面上许久，直到一滴墨汁滴到纸上，他依旧不想动笔。他告诉廖沙，如果他完全不在意自己，他早就进了教廷了。可是如今的情况是，他虽然没有圣职，但他一直是罗马教廷的密探。

瑞士人一直是教宗最信任的人，他的父亲是教宗卫队的队长，他长在罗马，这都成为了教廷对他信任有加的理由。

但是他的意愿，他的想法，他愿不愿意为教廷的隐秘力量效力，都是不重要的。但当他长大了，见识过那些黑暗之后，他就知道了，他应该感谢自己的身份，他能用这些为自己和自己所爱的人争取更多自由喘息的机会。

现在他需要用这些给自己加码了。

最终，他将信件写好，藏进了一个有机关的小盒子，并将信交给了教廷的信使。他在信中写明，库尔兰的公爵已经到了足以结婚的年纪，而他的监护人，波兰的凯特莱将军打算给他指定一个引导者婚姻对象，教廷是否要干预这件事，如果需要，请指定人选，他可以做出安排。

在连续寄出多封信件之后，他也从侍从的银托盘里收到了一封信。当然不会是他的收信人中的任何一个，是丹尼斯。

首先吸引他的是，信封上弥漫的香气。

离开巴黎这么多年，他倒忘了这种小情调。意大利香柠檬的清新香气让他想起了在佛罗伦萨求学的生涯，那里几乎是他最快乐的岁月了。这是威尼斯的香水，还有一些其他花香和辛香料的味道，他就辨别不出来了。

这位小公爵的品味很不错，他在教士严格的宗教教育之下长大，还能有这种巧思，是因为他有一颗向往自由的心吗？

斯蒂凡捏着信封沉吟了许久，终于拆开了信封，审视这封亲笔信。字体不算精美，但至少拼写和语法都没有问题，虽然一切还停留在计划阶段，但显然斯蒂凡已经把自己置于监护人的位置了。

这位小公爵用直白简陋的言辞邀请他参加今晚他举办的宴会。俄语不是他的母语，斯蒂凡也不是，所以斯蒂凡很难从这封信的文字中看出情绪，不过想起宴会上他一直亮晶晶的眼睛，想必在写这封信他也是心怀期待的吧。

不过斯蒂凡只能对他说抱歉了，今晚有廖沙为他举行的告别晚宴，明天一早，他就要去巴黎了。

他提笔写下委婉的回绝，并邀请了这位库尔兰公爵一起参加这个晚宴，在封好信件之后，他就下意识地打发送信的库尔兰侍从把信带回。但是就在侍从即将离开房间的时候，斯蒂凡叫住了他。

他重新把信拿到手中，犹豫了一下，从书桌上花瓶里取出一支矢车菊，插到信中。这个季节的矢车菊可不容易得到，这是他从塔蒂亚娜的捧花中分拣出来的，而花是马克西姆安排人在暖房里精心培育的，专门给新娘做捧花用的。在婚礼的宴会结束后，塔蒂亚娜将捧花塞给了他，含义再明确不过了。

丹尼斯为他带来一缕馨香，他也应该奉上一点心意。

 

无论那些王公如何诋毁阿列克谢和斯蒂凡，莫斯科的崛起已经是无法避免的了，而且斯蒂凡本身是法国的使节，无论是出于向莫斯科示好，还是顾忌斯蒂凡的身份，在莫斯科驻地的这场晚宴宾客如云，场内人头攒动。

丹尼斯到的比较晚，但是斯蒂凡听到这位待定未婚夫的到来，还是礼貌地向周围人致意，离开身边的交际圈前来迎接丹尼斯。

这位小公爵终于意识到了俄罗斯冬天的可怕之处，头上戴了水獭帽子，在里面的正式衣袍之外还穿了一个长长的皮斗篷，这可不是他们初遇时穿的样子货。

斯蒂凡本来看着小孩把自己包裹成一个毛茸茸的小动物觉得听挺可乐，但是在丹尼斯摘下帽子之后，他的眉头瞬间皱在了一起。

“您洗了头发？”斯蒂凡压沉了嗓音问道。

本来还想抗议斯蒂凡对他的称谓，但是听到这样的声音，丹尼斯不由得缩了缩脖子，他不知道自己错在哪里，但是斯蒂凡这么生气，他最好谨慎一点。他用试探的语气回答：“可是今天是星期三……”

斯蒂凡一时没有理解丹尼斯的意思，但是很快理解了，星期三是维京人的清洁日，他们会在这一天整理自己自己的胡须和头发。但这不是丹尼斯胆敢在俄罗斯的冬天洗了头发又没擦干就出门的理由。

“达尼亚，去火炉边上坐着吧，你跟米哈伊尔年纪差不多，你们好好聊聊。”斯蒂凡用他柔软的嗓音、商量的语气和不容置疑的态度，把丹尼斯押到了火炉边上，叮嘱了米哈伊尔几句，就离开了。

丹尼斯望着斯蒂凡毫不犹豫的背影，有点委屈地撅起了嘴。他上午才得知斯蒂凡明天要启程去巴黎，为了能与他一起走，他急急忙忙吩咐随从打包行李，甚至耽误了他清洗头发的时间，所以才湿着头发来到这里，结果被斯蒂凡安排到了这个角落里。

他还想跟斯蒂凡说说话呢。他当然知道如果想搞定婚约可着急不得，所以他想今天把话都讲给斯蒂凡听。

 

斯蒂凡把丹尼斯安排在炉火边上就气呼呼地转身走了。

除了生气丹尼斯自己不注意身体之外，还觉得有些羞耻。他本以为信件上的香水是两个人调情的小情调，结果今天库尔兰的财政官翼蔽着年轻的君主出现在大厅时，身上赫然是如出一辙的香气。很显然，这点香水是这位忠心耿耿的大臣自己自作主张的结果，而他居然相信了这是丹尼斯有意为之，还傻乎乎地回赠了花——还是矢车菊！而且是婚礼上新娘捧花里的矢车菊，斯蒂凡简直想捂着脸消失在房间里了。

斯蒂凡忍不住懊恼地敲了敲自己的额头，他还是个孩子，他能懂什么！

正巧侍者端上了酒，他就一把抓过酒杯，生气地一饮而下。这一杯之后，又是另一杯，直到一直在关注他的阿列克谢大步走过来夺了他手中的杯子。

斯蒂凡自然知道自己失态了，懊恼之心更上一层，被酒气熏蒸得泛红的眼睛含着几分气恼地瞪了阿列克谢一眼，但仍顺从地将手中的酒杯给了阿列克谢。

阿列克谢眼看他已经有点醉意了，忍不住心下一叹，他最怕的就是斯蒂凡喝醉，要么疯狂跳舞，要么疯狂勾搭人……哪一个都不是他今天想见到的。不过唯一的好处是，等到他明天醒酒了，恐怕这只醉猫已经在路上了，他再闹也闹不到我，阿列克谢冷漠地想。

当斯蒂凡向塔蒂亚娜走过去的时候，阿列克谢以为今天是醉后勾搭人模式，但是转瞬间两个人就在在音乐的伴奏下跳起舞来，然后马克西姆也加入了进来。全场人就像是打开了什么开关似的，一起开始了群魔乱舞，伴奏的乐队也一改之前的清新优雅，演奏起欢快的曲调，连阿列克谢都忍不住被人邀请着进场跳了一段。

然而阿列克谢却越跳越靠边缘，同时还拉着斯蒂凡一起慢慢往后面的休息室靠近。而斯蒂凡居然还在这一路上跟好几个人拉拉扯扯，最后气得阿列克谢直接一把把他扛在肩膀上，一路小跑上了楼。

一大厅的男男女女看着性急的莫斯科大公纷纷哄堂大笑起来，喝醉了的斯蒂凡因为胃被阿列克谢的肩膀顶到而难受地昂起上半身，看见众人的笑容，居然还跟大家打了一个招呼。

 

当斯蒂凡被一头扔在床上的时候，还在傻笑。

阿列克谢拍拍他的脸颊，“嘿，醒醒，斯蒂凡，我们得好好谈谈米哈伊尔。”

“谈什么呢，廖~沙？”斯蒂凡侧过脸把脸埋进自己的头发里，又是一阵傻乐，咯咯笑道：“这孩子终于向你告白了？”

阿列克谢联想到今天下午时米哈伊尔的微笑，和斯蒂凡所说的告白，忍不住打了一个寒颤，赶紧晃了晃脑子，说：“他知道了，斯蒂凡，他懂意大利语。”

斯蒂凡好似没听懂阿列克谢说的话，仍旧笑呵呵地回答：“他当然懂意大利语啊，他的老师还是我给他找的呢！不然你以为莫斯科怎么会出现这么一个精通意大利语的俄罗斯人？”

阿列克谢没想到这个大坑居然是挚友挖的，不由气急地问：“那你怎么不告诉我意大利语不再安全了呢？”

斯蒂凡彻底搞不懂阿列克谢的点了，他歪歪头，问道：“米沙是你的伴侣，为什么他能听明白意大利语会不安全呢？”

阿列克谢一时之间竟然气的不知道说什么好，只能狠狠地瞪着他。

斯蒂凡彻底烦了，娇嗔道：“都躺在床上了，你居然连裤子都不脱，是我没有魅力了吗？明明丹尼斯挺痴迷我的呀！”说罢摆出一个任君采撷的架势，还昂起头邀吻。

阿列克谢也是气笑了，跟一个醉猫说什么道理，于是都是抽出了两人的皮带，干净麻利地把两人剥了个精光。

男性beta不能自己分泌润滑的体液，所以阿列克谢这几年有随身携带润滑膏的习惯。阿列克谢本想顾忌斯蒂凡的身体慢慢开拓，但斯蒂凡躺在他的身下像一条蛇一样扭动着，再加上一想到他跟米哈伊尔一起坑了他一把，索性狠狠心，把油膏重重塞进那张贪吃的小嘴里，然后草草润滑了自己，直接挺身而入。

大概是斯蒂凡的脑子被酒精浸泡透了，根本没有在意这点颇具情趣的疼痛，反倒被刺激得双手揽住身上的alpha，把阿列克谢困得死死的。

被束缚的alpha本能越来越占了上风，阿列克谢没有像往常一样慢慢带着斯蒂凡渐入佳境，而是直奔主题，开始了猛烈的抽插。不过这正和了醉鬼的意，他只想要这种激烈的快感，于是他随着身上人的节奏肆意地尖叫、呻吟，得了趣还忍不住笑一声。

阿列克谢被这种氛围鼓励了，于是在适应了身下人紧致的肠道之后，径直撞向了斯蒂凡的生殖腔。男性beta的生殖腔虽然可以孕育后代，但斯蒂凡属于偏向alpha的那种beta，很难从中获得快感，所以他们的性爱中甚少到这一步。

但是今天阿列克谢打定主意不让斯蒂凡得了便宜还卖乖，在打开一个小口之后，不停地撞击，直到叩开入口，在斯蒂凡快感堆积到极致的呻吟中发泄了出来。在欲液终于灌进生殖腔的一瞬间，深陷欲火的斯蒂凡舒服地在喉咙深处发出了满足的声音，一直陷进阿列克谢肩膀的手指也脱力地松开，整个人像躺在云朵上一样放松，偶尔还泄露出一两声轻笑。

“我们之前好像错过了不少乐子……”斯蒂凡迷蒙地笑着，用气声一样的柔软声调抱怨。

阿列克谢虽然也觉得很爽，却并没有心理上的快感，看到罪魁祸首之一的斯蒂凡喜滋滋地傻笑，气得瞪了瘫在床上的斯蒂凡一眼。但看到他嘴唇上干得起皮，只好任劳任怨地去够一旁桌子上的木杯。

而食髓知味的斯蒂凡哪能容忍刚刚还有肌肤之亲的人离开，他在床上翻了个滚，俯卧在皮毛被子上，伸长手臂，用指尖在alpha赤裸的腰背皮肤上划圈圈，嘴里软绵绵地求道：“我还要……”

阿列克谢被他撩拨得身体一颤，但仍把他揽在怀里喂了水，一边还得摁住那双不老实的手，防止他四处点火。

在喂完水之后，本来还兴致勃勃的斯蒂凡眼皮有一搭没一搭眨着，渐渐地合上的时间更长，等到阿列克谢把他摆正，准备进入下一发的时候，他已经睡得死死的了，还打着轻轻的小呼噜。

阿列克谢确信了，今天他就应该先去教堂让牧首冕下先给他驱驱邪！


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章过渡，一个转场。

丹尼斯想不清楚斯蒂凡的想法，到底是想跟他结婚还是让他提出取消婚约。他在俄罗斯见识到了最好的斯蒂凡，而在旅途中见识过了或者好或者不好的他。

当他生气的时候，会用无理取闹的表情和语言随意挑衅，而他的随从们如同见惯了一般，很快就将他安抚了下去。虽然丹尼斯会思考斯蒂凡到底出于什么样的目的当着他的面发脾气，但是他发现当斯蒂凡对他说话的时候总是会下意识地收敛起自己的负面情绪。

简直像一只不愿洗澡的猫，丹尼斯在自己的日记里写道，杀伤力有限，但是阵势还挺吓人的。

当然也有好的一面，很好很好的一面。在斯蒂凡没有因为无聊而再次发怒之前的时候，他教他弹竖琴、绘画，还对他讲述起他们的目的地巴黎卢浮宫。其实丹尼斯宁愿斯蒂凡能够对他发脾气。斯蒂凡在他面前表现出一个成年人的样子，很显然没有把他视为可以信赖依靠的人，像对他撒娇这种事当然是不会有的了。

丹尼斯有点艳羡地看着斯蒂凡对他的总管克里斯托弗肆意撒娇、使小性子，但是只能低下去继续画他的素描。

他们是乘船离开斯摩棱斯克的，本来丹尼斯和他的随从们是要从陆路走的，但是阿列克谢大公做主，让他们随斯蒂凡的船队一起出发。

斯蒂凡并没有携带太多随身物品，但是丹尼斯有，这让船队的规模扩大了近一倍。不过正因为库尔兰的财政官拉格纳·扬森带了足够多的东西，基本满足了他们一路上的需求，所以船队没有靠岸补充补给，让航速变快了不少。

不过正是这种行为把斯蒂凡惹火了，他本来是打算趁着船队靠岸补给的时候上岸去放放风，但是现在双方的随从都建议他尽快离开波兰国土，毕竟现在岸上正盘桓着一只对丹尼斯露出毒牙的蛇，而他们也不应该在冬季的北方停留太长时间。

虽然丹尼斯看出斯蒂凡并不喜欢这个建议，但是他选择了遵从理智，几乎是噘着嘴同意了。

随后的几天里，斯蒂凡用教他弹琴、画画来打发时间，还带他复习了法语。他的法语还算不错，不过斯蒂凡斜倚在船舱里的床上，笑着对他说，你这样的口音在卢浮宫是要被人嘲笑的，你的法语老师大概是个南方人——阿基坦或者纳瓦拉，他的口音可真可怕。

*                *

深秋时节的俄罗斯河水已经开始结冰，从水路去巴黎是个大工程。

前面破冰的小船一路行着一路用桨拍碎浮冰，后面一水的内航船，四四方方，木料厚实。在船里的人，几乎没有意识到自己已经飘在了水上，对于昏昏沉沉的斯蒂凡来说更是如此。

对他而言，不胜酒力从来不是一句托词，而是真实的反应。但是作为一个外交使节，又在俄罗斯这种地方，不喝酒恐怕是不行了，所以他刚刚来的那几年，结结实实地大醉了几场，成为了不少王公嘲笑法国人的例子。渐渐的，这些王公畏惧于莫斯科和法国的势力，敢于把他灌醉的人是越来越少了。

但是昨晚不一样，本来没打算喝酒的斯蒂凡自己把自己灌醉，还跟阿列克谢一通胡搞，所以到了启程的时候，斯蒂凡还昏昏沉沉的，最后是阿列克谢把他抱上船的。

他宿醉之后的第二天精神状态会很差，几乎会因为任何事和任何人而发脾气，而大家已经都习惯了。不过他好像吓到了丹尼斯。

在他不知道的时候，阿列克谢让丹尼斯上了他的船，甚至不是船队里其他船只，所以他醒来第一眼就看到了正在发呆的丹尼斯。这根本不在他的计划范围之内，其实他确实有把丹尼斯道具的意思，这桩婚姻的本质是利益交换，所以一直保持冷静很重要。但阿列克谢毕竟是他的老朋友，直接就戳中了他的软肋。

他对身边的人很容易产生感情，而一旦感情产生，他就很难把自己从这种情绪中剥离。也就是说，自从阿列克谢趁着他还迷迷糊糊的时候把他和丹尼斯关到了一起，而且他们还要相处整个旅程，如此一来斯蒂凡对丹尼斯恐怕就很难保持那种疏离的态度了。

一路上，斯蒂凡一直有点郁郁寡欢，除了酒精后遗症之外，离愁别绪也在所难免。他在这里生活了6年多，除了偶尔回巴黎一趟，他几乎已经将这里视为他的家了。毕竟这里满足了他对家庭的全部定义，知己的伴侣、聪明的孩子、熟悉的环境和亲密的朋友们。

而他如今离开这里，居然是为了组建一个新的家庭。脱离了他的家庭，是为了组建家庭？斯蒂凡几乎要被自己给逗笑了，谁知道呢，或许这位库尔兰公爵能给他带来些许的慰藉吧。

他看了一眼埋头画画的丹尼斯，他是个聪明的孩子，至少这个新家庭里有一个是符合他的要求的？

一旦开始这么想了，跟丹尼斯如此亲密地接触对于他而言就像是一种折磨，谁会跟自己的孩子结婚呢？他从没否认过他对这段婚姻抱持的其他想法，但是丹尼斯认为这是个不错的开始，并对未来的生活表示了极大的期待，反倒让他有点愧疚。

而且从这几天里他跟库尔兰的大臣们的接触来看，他们似乎仅仅满足于不让丹尼斯同他叔父指定的人选结婚，而他，丹尼斯喜欢、外国人、天主教徒，似乎就变成了一个不错的人选。

算了，丹尼斯是个未分化的小孩子，而他是beta，将来等丹尼斯成年了，这段婚姻继续下去的可能性就不大了吧。

想通了这一点，或者说如此自我安慰之后，他终于能过正视丹尼斯，而不是用在船舱里制造混乱来逃避与丹尼斯的相处了。

既然是要作为引导者，那么他至少应该拿出一点老师的意识来才好。于是在此后的旅程中，他开始教授丹尼斯一些才艺，至于其他的，想必他之前的家庭教师和大臣们都教导了他了。

那么他至少可以教会他一点生活的情趣，至少不能让这个小子在给别人写情书的时候连点香水都不知道撒，斯蒂凡面无表情地想。

 

法语，或者巴黎口音的法语本不是他课程的一部分，至少不会是这段旅程中的一部分的，但是当丹尼斯表达了像跟他去巴黎的意愿之后，这就被提上了议程，挤占了竖琴课的时间——丹尼斯对这个小东西是在没什么天赋，而船上有没有其他乐器。

他对带着丹尼斯去巴黎自然无可无不可，不过他有点希望拉格纳·扬森，丹尼斯的财政官能够阻止一下，哪怕是出于对君主安全的考量。可是这位杨森大人不亏是能带着丹尼斯乔装改扮潜入人，他显然具备两个特质，备受丹尼斯的信任，而且胆子足够大。

在杨森得知君主的决定之时，居然兴致勃勃地跟丹尼斯推荐了一路上游玩的地点，虽然在斯蒂凡这个（半个）本地人看来，大多是以讹传讹的，但也足够大胆了。

跟着他这个为法国国王效忠的瑞士人去佛兰德斯？脑子还好吗？佛兰德斯公爵的alpha，勃艮第公爵正在跟瑞士开战，而这位勃艮第公爵一直跟巴黎不对付，他连荷兰都不打算登陆了，而这个傻大胆居然敢让他带领着去那里，真不知是他们完全不知道局势还是粗神经。

最终他们约法三章，只有丹尼斯和他的贴身男仆跟着斯蒂凡去巴黎，在路上完全听从他的安排，不能暴露身份。丹尼斯自然是满口答应，好像他一开始就笃定了斯蒂凡一定会让步似的。

不过他既然一开始就不介意带着丹尼斯，自然也无所谓因让步而不甘心的想法，所以他现在还是在很积极为丹尼斯的巴黎之行做着准备，那么首先就是从他可怕的口音开始。

丹尼斯懂法语，这本来就是个不错的起点，毕竟在这么一个知识被湮没的时代里，一个北方的领主不懂欧洲中心的语言也没什么问题，但是丹尼斯的法语、拉丁语都还不错。他的大臣们一定是在悉心地照顾着这个先王的遗孤，得知这一点让斯蒂凡心中好受了一点，对于孤立无助的孩子，他总是有些悲天悯人的情感，这或许与他自己的童年经历有点关系。

他的父亲是法语区的瑞士人，虽然他在罗马长大，但是法语是他的母语，况且他早些年在巴黎的社交圈里周旋也并非虚度，到底是给他留下了不少印记，现在重新拾起来倒也方便，至少教一下学生是绰绰有余的。

语言口音之类只是外在的，甚至从巴黎雇个语言学的老师都能比斯蒂凡专业，但那些重要的信息还要依靠从圈子里的流言蜚语中提取。他最大的便利就是虽然人没有在巴黎，但是他有一个忠诚的朋友给他时刻传递巴黎的动态，即便是在船上的日子里，虽然不曾靠岸，但是纪尧姆的信使依旧有本事把信息传递到船上。

所以他在纠正丹尼斯口音和称谓的时候，顺便把握着度，从中筛选出丹尼斯需要知道的，把这些信息一点点地传授给丹尼斯。

他的教育还算是卓有成效的，至少在他们登陆换乘马车的时候，丹尼斯已经活像一个努力表现巴黎口音的法国乡下小伙子了。毕竟教了他三年法语的老师给他带来了根深蒂固的口音，不过这对掩饰身份还挺好用的。

*              *

丹尼斯其实很期待斯蒂凡骑马的样子，他就见过斯蒂凡骑过一次马，那次他坐在斯蒂凡身前，并没有心思好好欣赏他骑马的英姿，但他记得斯蒂凡有力的大腿肌肉，贴着他的腿。

但是至少在这次，他是满足不了自己的这点小心思了，斯蒂凡全程呆在马车里，身边坐着一位丹尼斯不认识的所谓美容顾问。

这个留着可笑胡子的男人，说着矫揉造作的话语，还不停地在斯蒂凡的脸上、手上、脖子上动手动脚。要不是丹尼斯现在的身份是斯蒂凡的随从，他真想把这个男人双手双脚捆住，拴在马鞍上，然后从莫斯科拖行到米塔乌（库尔兰首都）。但是丹尼斯现在只能保持一张好奇脸，然后听这个美容顾问胡扯。

“您的头发还是如同6年前一般华丽，就像乌黑的海藻！”、“噢！您怎么能如此虐待您的皮肤呢？我敢打赌您在东方的时候大概连基本的护肤都没有！”、“还有这双手，如果您用这双手触碰大殿下，恐怕会磨破他娇嫩的皮肤。”其实有些部分还是比较有道理的，丹尼斯在内心暗忖，不，有道理个P，斯蒂凡已经足够完美了。

可是斯蒂凡明显被这个男人说动了，他居然紧张地开始问东问西，随后把那个小胡子带来的杂七杂八的东西往皮肤上糊，狂热的态度几乎让丹尼斯吃惊。

他一直以为斯蒂凡是一个偏向alpha的beta，但是现在看看他，简直比库尔兰宫廷最爱美的omega女官还要夸张，不是说这不好或者是他有什么意见，只是在丹尼斯心中描绘的那个成熟稳重儒雅可亲的斯蒂凡……崩塌了。

然后在这种崩坏的情绪中，丹尼斯面无表情地看向窗外的风景。威尼斯的玻璃，泥金的雕花，天鹅绒内衬，所以斯蒂凡喜欢的是这种风格吗？米塔乌的王宫是不是太朴素了？斯蒂凡会喜欢吗？要不要给扬森去信让他赶紧重新布置？

“我的头发好像不够现在巴黎最流行的长度，怎么办，需要戴顶假发吗？”一定是法语的错，斯蒂凡温和的声音更加甜腻，简直像是糖渍樱桃，丹尼斯着迷地看着窗外飞过的树干和灌木丛顶部。如果这个小胡子敢说什么胡话，他发誓一定要把他的肺挖出来。

“当然不用，侯爵大人，正如我所说的，您的头发完美极了！”小胡子用夸张的语气赞美着斯蒂凡柔软的发丝。求生欲很强嘛，小胡子，丹尼斯现在开始沉迷于远处的一座哥特式建筑。

随着他们马车的前进，这座哥特式城堡越来越近了。

丹尼斯没想到他们最终会停留在这座城堡门前，而斯蒂凡已经下了车，并且开始向克里斯托弗抱怨着他需要一个热水澡。

不过他还记得自己的宾客——当然不是丹尼斯，年轻的公爵现在是他的随从不是吗——那位美容顾问。他匆匆向小胡子点点头，然后对丹尼斯说：“代我向这位先生道别，我没时间——我现在只想溺死在温泉里。”

丹尼斯微微躬身，行了一个礼，在目送斯蒂凡长袍下摆如同翻滚的波浪一样消失在门厅里之后，才回过头，睥睨着这个油头粉面的小胡子。在这位美容顾问期盼的眼神中，他掏出一枚精致的鸢尾花大埃居金币。

不过他并不打算就这么放这个小胡子离开，于是这枚金币从他手指头缝里滚落到了地上。这个小胡子果然弯腰去捡拾，然后就被丹尼斯掐住了后脖颈。

“别再让我看见你出现在斯蒂凡眼前，你不会知道维京血鹰的滋味的。”丹尼斯状似拍着美容顾问的背，实则咬着牙威胁人。

在美容顾问惊恐的眼神中，丹尼斯面带微笑，挥手作别了这位大概不会再出现的人，然后他转身走进了城堡大门。丹尼斯急切地想寻找点喝的，顺便压抑一下现在的烦躁。

“丹尼斯。”斯蒂凡最忠诚的朋友、管家、助手总之就是他最信任的人，克里斯托弗叫住了丹尼斯。

“什么事？”丹尼斯觉得自己很累，连说话都有气无力地。

克里斯托弗用下巴指了指一旁桌子上的银托盘，托盘里有一个银酒瓶和两只酒杯，他调侃道：“我猜想你一定想亲自给他送去。”

丹尼斯瞬间抬起了头，他目光灼灼，盯着克里斯托弗的脸，似乎在确定他的话。

脸上挂着了然的笑，克里斯托弗伸出手指给丹尼斯指明了方向，一个向下延伸的楼梯，“温泉在地下，而他现在就泡在里面。”

咧开嘴露出今天第一个真诚的微笑，丹尼斯端起托盘，飞快地跑下楼梯。

 

地下室给丹尼斯的第一个印象就是潮湿，但是不同于库尔兰地窖的阴冷，这里温暖极了。他顺着火把照亮的方向走去，渐渐发现了一个被大量烛火照耀得如同白昼的洞穴。想必这里就是温泉了，丹尼斯暗忖。

雾气氤氲中，丹尼斯似乎看到一个人影斜倚在水池边沿，走近了，才发现这确实是斯蒂凡，他合着眼，似乎睡着了。斯蒂凡没有脱掉细亚麻布料的衬袍，在流动的水中，半透明的长袍在水中摇曳着，当它贴合到主人肉体上的时候，会勾勒出完美的线条。

他见过父亲珍藏的古希腊雕像，童年时候的他以为再没有比那些人物雕像更完美的肉体了。现在丹尼斯知道了，那些大理石远不如眼前的男人，他有着鲜活的肉体、温热的体温和泛着热气的皮肤。

他还有月光下海水一样深沉的眼睛，现在这双眼睛正注视着他，温柔缱绻，摄人魂魄。

“丹尼斯……”像一个未尽的吻，男人呼唤着他，湿漉漉的眼睛没有聚焦，似乎在盯着他，但又好像越过他看其他的人。

“丹尼斯……”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章要参加囧妮的轰趴，怎么能不好好梳妆打扮美美容呢【手动doge】


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有丧病的淫乱趴情节……有cp洁癖的人请慎入……

马车上一片尴尬的安静。

车上的两个人都盛装打扮又契合身份，如同任何一对出入卢浮宫的贵族和他随从。

斯蒂凡穿得如同一头雄性孔雀，有着金银线刺绣的宝石蓝色丝绸上衣和南瓜一样的同色短裤，以及硕大繁复的蕾丝拉夫领。托这件精心浆洗过的领子的福，他只能僵着脖子，直面正对着他、套着一身青色天鹅绒外衣的丹尼斯。作为一个涉足新航线开发的贵族，斯蒂凡其实很有点积蓄，不过钱不是由他管的，所以他从来不知道自己有多少钱。不过他想买什么东西，克里斯托弗从来没有因为钱的缘故拒绝过他就是了。

现在他在法国居住的这座有着温泉的小城堡，所在地叫做萨特鲁威尔，是在他与让·纪尧姆外出打猎的时候发现的罗马帝国时代的庄园。他在遗址上不计工本修建起来的这座温泉城堡距离巴黎只有不到20公里，是一个既能及时抵达卢浮宫，又能躲避巴黎市中心恶臭的好地方，更何况这里还有温泉。

他在莫斯科的时候，这里就借给让·纪尧姆用作休憩使用。

不过这几天是让·纪尧姆开办他的小聚会的时刻，所以他现在大概在凡尔赛猎宫附近的庄园里。不过凡尔赛与卢浮宫、萨特鲁威尔正好形成了一个三角形，估计当他进宫谒见完国王陛下和太后之后再赶去凡尔赛时，天就要黑了。

不过，可以在那里暂住一晚，但是那里可不是小孩子该去的地方。说实在的，斯蒂凡今天并不想带着丹尼斯出行，毕竟昨天那么丢脸……

想来就觉得难为情，他都这么大的人了，居然还因为泡温泉而昏倒，把毫无准备的丹尼斯吓得扔下手里的东西就大喊着跑出去叫人来救他。这下好了，整个城堡里的人都知道了，他们的侯爵大人晕倒在浴室里了！

最后克里斯托弗把他抱起来安置在一旁的小榻上，吹了一会风，他才清醒过来。

仅仅过了一个晚上，就让斯蒂凡面对案发当事人，实在是让人脸红。

可是昨天发生的事情，让丹尼斯笃定了他的准未婚夫是一个身体柔弱的人，不仅执意要跟着他跑完一天的行程，还在坐上马车之后一直如同鹰隼一样牢牢盯着他。

而克里斯托弗，他的同乡亲友，他最信任的人居然一副乐见其成的样子，不仅帮丹尼斯说话，还给丹尼斯安排好了任务。真不知道要为哪个头疼了，斯蒂凡忍不住又叹了一口气。

“你还头晕吗？”丹尼斯目光敏锐起来，有点紧张地看着他，“你叹了一口气，是车子速度太快了吗？”

斯蒂凡赶紧摇摇头，他并不头晕，只是头疼。

好心累啊，但是好像连叹气都不行了。斯蒂凡极力忍住叹气的欲望，越发后悔放丹尼斯出门了。

 

卢浮宫

丹尼斯冷漠地扫了卢浮宫一样便恢复如常，从一踏入巴黎地界，他就忍不住想屏住呼吸，当他们的马车穿越繁华的街道时更是如此。

他从来没有闻到过如此可怕的气味，甚至斯蒂凡身上折磨了他一路的香水味道在此刻都变成了救赎。虽然他依旧觉得斯蒂凡喷的香水跟今早往他脸上糊的膏状物一样气味堪忧，但至少不会引发人呕吐的冲动。

维京人是很注重个人卫生的，即便是在寒冷的冬季，都会做好清洁，而寒冷的空气和风也会驱散异味，也会即便是制作鱼干的渔场也没有这么混杂浓重的臭味。

丹尼斯现在发自内心地理解了斯蒂凡决定带他来到巴黎时，担忧的眼神了。

即便是进入宫廷，这种恶劣的空气也没有改善多少。固然，这里比街面上要干净整洁，但是那么多人，喷洒着多种多样浓烈的香水，以及隐隐的汗味，都让丹尼斯头涨得发疼。

在得到斯蒂凡的许可之后，丹尼斯罕见地选择了退缩，他宁肯留在马车停放的地方，缩在车厢里闻着斯蒂凡的味道，也不愿牺牲自己的鼻子。

斯蒂凡无奈地笑了笑，贴心地把马车门关上了。

虽然放斯蒂凡一个人离开让丹尼斯觉得心里有点空落落地，还多少因为仅他一人在的车厢感到有点不安，但是跟随斯蒂凡进入卢浮宫，本就不是他硬是要登上车的原因。

他不能让斯蒂凡一个人去凡尔赛，这才是他此行的目的。

虽然库尔兰地处欧洲边缘地带，而他是个没有多少权力的傀儡，但很多传闻，即便是他也听说了的。

从斯摩棱斯克到这里的路途上，斯蒂凡给他介绍了法国的王室和主要的贵族家庭，提及蒙庞西耶公爵让·纪尧姆的时候，语气中亲昵是显而易见的。

他是知道蒙庞西耶公爵的，这位大名鼎鼎的法国王子在alpha去世之后一直在法国宫廷和封地居住，他最著名的事迹就是举办淫乱的聚会。他把法国的年轻贵族不分属性、性别，统统聚到一起，众人在此寻欢作乐，传说他会与众多情人同时交欢，而且更换情人的速度极快。

在情人名单上呆的时间最长的，是斯蒂凡。

所以一路上，他一直留意着蒙庞西耶公爵的信息，昨晚他偶尔听到斯蒂凡与克里斯托弗提到让·纪尧姆在凡尔赛有个聚会，他会先去谒见国王和太后，然后转道凡尔赛。丹尼斯可不会让斯蒂凡再跟他的旧情人有所接触了，毕竟他们要结婚了不是吗？

他可不管法国或者意大利的风气是什么样的，一旦他们结了婚，他们就要对彼此忠诚。

所以他硬是缠着斯蒂凡松了口，跟着他一起出了门。

 

斯蒂凡却不知道丹尼斯的心思，即便知道了，也只会啼笑皆非地摇摇头，这个孩子即成熟又幼稚，他虽然挺喜欢他，却不会真的把丹尼斯视为伴侣。

他现在全副心神都放在了等一会觐见太后，甚至连国王都是敷衍而过的。

现在的法国国王、让·纪尧姆的二哥尽管已经三十岁了，但很明显仍是太后的傀儡。国王性格温和，如果是做个普通贵族一定很不错，但作为国王就很难掌控住局面。如今法国在勃艮第与意大利的双重压力之下，保持着危险的平衡，全靠太后从中协调。

而他作为太后的亲信，并不把国王放在眼里。不仅宫廷中的贵族不认为这有什么问题，连国王也习以为常，甚至在他言明自己要求觐见太后的时候，国王还温言向他告别，并请他代为转达他不能亲自陪同的歉意。

离开国王的大厅，斯蒂凡摇了摇头，虽然他不以法国人自居，但也确实为法国的未来担忧。有这样的国王，如果有一天太后去世了……

多想无益，斯蒂凡与走廊里的贵族官员们礼节性地聊了几句之后，便径直去往了太后的居所。

 

上午和煦的阳光照进了这个有小型图书室的套间，这里是法国的权力中心，摄政太后的会客厅。

因为他早早递交了觐见的请求，所以这个时间段里并没有多少廷臣聚集于此，斯蒂凡被人引进图书室的时候，里面只有一个端着眼镜看书的男人。

他个头不高，头发也有些稀疏，留着很短的古板发型，搭配上深色的衣裤，简直如同一个普通修士。他正坐在窗户下的书桌上，端着眼镜、眯着眼看手中的文书，当他听到斯蒂凡进门的声响时，侧过头看了斯蒂凡一眼。

“斯蒂凡！”他放下手中的东西，微笑着站了起来。

斯蒂凡也扬起真挚的笑容，他恭敬地躬身，问候道：“致以我崇高的敬意，太后殿下。”

那个男人——法国的王太后无奈地笑道：“我宁肯听你叫我‘神圣的阁下’。”康拉德·冯·哈布斯堡，神圣罗马帝国的大公，前教廷枢机主教，这个男人现在掌控着法国。

斯蒂凡的童年一直在康拉德的庇佑之下长大。作为教廷的枢机主教，他保护一个孩子健康成长总是能做到的，虽然斯蒂凡父母的悲剧性婚姻是他一手造成的。

教宗垂垂老矣，红衣主教们掌握了教廷的实际权力，但是一旦出现了权力的分散，必然会出现纷争。那些年里一直有谣言中伤他们的关系，但事实上，是康拉德保护他免于绝大多数某些阴暗的伤害。

直到他12岁，康拉德的姐姐、法国王后索菲亚·冯·哈布斯堡死于难产。为了延续神圣罗马帝国与法国的联姻，他这个唯一没有结婚的beta大公被免去了圣职，为了哈布斯堡和法国的王子公主们，成为了新的法国国王配偶。

当然真实的理由里还包括很多教廷内部的权利纷争和世俗世界的利益交换，但是毫无疑问的，这影响了康拉德和斯蒂凡的人生。

即便是在康拉德即将离开罗马的时刻，他都没有忘记给斯蒂凡安排好去处，斯蒂凡去了佛罗伦萨，遇到了他的恩师和阿列克谢。后来斯蒂凡在佛罗伦萨完成了学业，已经是法国摄政的康拉德召他来到法国，后来又尊重他的选择将他派往俄罗斯。

他们已经有六年没有坐到一起好好聊聊了，他们说起了斯蒂凡在莫斯科失败的尝试、他预定的婚姻，甚至聊了很多生活的私密问题。斯蒂凡像一个归家的孩子，用撒娇的语气跟康拉德要求着这个、那个，而康拉德也如同对待自己的亲生骨肉那样纵容着孩子的一切需求。

但是康拉德并没有继续留下斯蒂凡，而是在日程安排中留给斯蒂凡的时间结束之后就让斯蒂凡离开了。康拉德把斯蒂凡送到了门口，一直拉着他的手，不舍地说道：“去凡尔赛吧，斯蒂凡，跟让·纪尧姆好好聊聊，问问他能不能再次结婚？”

“不太好办，”斯蒂凡面露难色，“如果非要他结婚，恐怕要俄罗斯的那位大牧首冕下还俗，他才愿意吧。”

康拉德明显愣了一下，有点失望，但也没有多说什么，点点头，让斯蒂凡离开了。

 

 

凡尔赛

这间狭小的卧室里只点着了了数盏烛火，加上壁炉里的火光，倒还算是明亮。

两个不时淹没在唇齿相依的水声的呻吟和低吼声填满了整个卧室，两具纤细有力的身体交叠着。处在上方的男孩涨红着脸，仿佛下一秒就要死于快感，而仰躺在丝绸床单上的黑发omega则显得游刃有余得多。

突然，一直躺着的omega伸出线条颇为有力的臂膀，把与他相比瘦一些的年轻alpha翻身压在身下。没有理会小alpha伸手向他邀吻的请求，omega自顾自地在alpha粗硬的欲望上起伏。每一次落下都贯穿了他的生殖腔径口，爽得omega尖叫连连，更加快速地在alpha身上满足着自己。Alpha充满了进攻性的信息素随着前液涌进他的生殖腔，虽然不是最契合的那一个，但依旧能够抚慰那张贪吃的小嘴。

Omega显然是情场老手了，他知道怎么取悦自己，甚至在还没尽兴的时候把alpha即将膨胀起来的结掐了回去。直到他的生殖腔喷出一股带有浓郁信息素的潮液，才放任那个年轻的alpha在他体内成结。

让·纪尧姆面色潮红，眼含春水，但是神志很清醒。一个高潮过去了，离他下一次的情潮还有半个多小时的时间。死了alpha就这一点不太好，没有办法快速结束发情期，不过对于喜欢性爱的让·纪尧姆来说，这倒不是什么坏事。

待结消退下去之后，他推开了在他身上温存的漂亮小伙子，摇摇晃晃地从四柱大床上爬起来。他顺手拿起一旁的丝绸衬袍，套在身上，端起壁炉上的酒杯。年轻alpha一次能给omega很多种子，在高潮中被充满的感觉很好，但是事后它们缓缓从体内滑出的感觉让·纪尧姆并不喜欢。

可是他的生育本能要求他不断地获得有活力的alpha精子，甚至是不是他的alpha的也不重要。那些诱人的香气和黏腻的欲液只不过是吸引alpha前赴后继的花蜜，而等到他得到了想要的，这个雄蜂就没什么用处了。

他饮了一口杯中的樱桃酒，觉得还是有些腿软，便索性坐在了壁炉旁的扶手椅上。火光把红色的酒液照耀得如同一整块红宝石，属于樱桃的杏仁苦香味随着他晃动酒杯的动作弥漫了出来，熏得让·纪尧姆有点昏昏沉沉的。

一时间整个里间除了木柴燃烧的噼啪声，就只有床上年轻的alpha粗喘气的声音了。一个小火星从木柴中爆起，溅到炉边的玻璃屏风上，发出“啪”的一声轻响。仿佛被这个声音惊醒，让·纪尧姆才意识到在他沉思的时候，身边还有一个陌生人。

“你退下吧。”让·纪尧姆一手支在扶手上撑起下巴，一手继续晃动酒杯。

年轻的alpha知情识趣地退下了，临走前不忘抱起地上的衣物。在出门前，他拉住门把手，脸上满是渴望又有点忐忑地问：“下一次……大殿下还会让我来吗？”

让·纪尧姆展颜一笑，回答道：“你可以等我的信笺，或许会寄到你的府邸，或许会沉到塞纳河底，谁知道呢？”

年轻的alpha几乎是瞬间被点亮了，他使劲点点头，激动地打开门，连门都没关，便离开了。

门外的欢声笑语霎时间涌进了这间夹墙里的小卧室，而照进来的光投在地毯上，仿佛展开了一张金色的地毯，吸引着让·纪尧姆走出去。而他的欲望也被欢笑声之下隐隐约约的呻吟勾起，这一次并不是因为发情期，纯粹是因为一种好奇。

当他走出去的时候，一眼就看到了处在人群中心的斯蒂凡。

只穿着一件宽松衬衣的斯蒂凡外衣和裤子早不知道被脱到哪里去了，他倚靠在一个赤裸着上身的女性怀中，他们接着吻笑闹着。让·纪尧姆认出那是图卢兹的女伯爵，一个风流的alpha，他聚会上的常客，经常在他的聚会上猎艳。

斯蒂凡并没有专心于同图卢兹伯爵的调情（或许更进一步，前戏？），而是与自发靠拢在他身边的男男女女各种属性的人嬉笑着。他不在意身上落下了几个人的手，也不甚关心那些别有用心的触摸，他就是……并不在意。

直到那双眼睛看到了让·纪尧姆，突然间增添了几分光彩。

“让·纪尧姆！”斯蒂凡惊喜地叫着，他敏捷地从身边的人堆里脱身，几乎是撞进他的怀中。

“我以为今天晚上见不到你了，”斯蒂凡用甜软的声音在他颈间含含糊糊地说着，“他们都说你的发情期还没结束。”

“是还没结束，”让·纪尧姆低头亲吻斯蒂凡的黑发，“不过我想换个人陪我结束发情期。”

“嘿！让·纪尧姆！你不能每次都把最好的挑走！”图卢兹的布兰奇用一种不满的语气笑道。

让·纪尧姆一边揽着斯蒂凡往小卧室走去，一边回过头回答道：“知道我只要最好的还跟我抢。”

随后，那扇门被两个黏在一起的人再度关上。

 

他们在床上迅速进入了状态，事实上让·纪尧姆并没有处于情潮中，但是与阔别已久的友人肌肤相亲本来就很能勾起他的欲望。

与外面很多人想象中的不同，在这段一个发情期omega和一个beta的性事中，是身为beta的斯蒂凡先张开了腿。他不是alpha，没有那种跟omega大战三天三夜的能力，如果现在就开始使用前面，到时候恐怕会被欲火焚身的让·纪尧姆榨干。

如果真的出现了这种情况，让·纪尧姆会拿这件事嘲笑他一年。

让·纪尧姆在用手指把好友搞的腰肢发软的时候，进入了beta的身体，他一般是出于下体位的，所以非常体谅承受他的斯蒂凡。不仅精准地刺激斯蒂凡的敏感部位，还在他生殖腔被打开受不了的时候停下来等他完全接受，才继续动作。

这就是他为什么喜欢omega情人了，斯蒂凡脑子开始发昏的时候想，比alpha温柔多了。

当被身上的omega灌满了生殖腔的时候，斯蒂凡迷迷糊糊地想，他是不是忘了什么。

 

宴会厅之外的等候室，丹尼斯面无表情地又往嘴里塞了一块点心，直到脸颊被点心撑得圆鼓鼓的。

我说，斯蒂凡别不是把我给忘了吧。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有兰花，狗血情节，请谨慎选择阅读【跪】  
> 解释一下，因为本文背景设定在地理大发现之前的中世纪，美国、加拿大是不存在的，所以这两国的小天使们被挪到了欧洲的对应国家。美国在法国及以南的欧洲国家，加拿大在德意志、奥地利及以北的相应国家。  
> 让·纪尧姆（Jean Guillaume ）为John William的法语变体，是死抠细节的作者给Johnny G Weir搞的化名。【跪】  
> 请大家不要在意【掩面】

引导者婚姻指南-07

警告：有兰花肉

 

Omega的发情期一般会持续一到三天，比alpha的要长些，但是如果是跟自己的alpha交媾，可以很快结束。对于丧偶的omega而言，如果没有重新标记，那么发情期会一直持续到自然消退。

让·纪尧姆的情况有点特殊，他丧偶的方式太过激烈，导致了他的标记在alpha死去的那一天就消失了大半。虽然这丝毫没有加快他发情期结束的时间，但是对其他alpha的排斥还是降到了最低。

他更喜欢跟自己信任的人一起度过发情期，这个名单里的人很少，斯蒂凡算是其中一个。不过身为beta，而且是个更喜欢作为被进入一方的beta，他们在床上远没有在卢浮宫的宫廷里合拍。

但是不是说斯蒂凡做不到，事实上他在这方面还算是个好手。一场温柔的交欢结束后，两个人在躺在床上闲聊了几句，无非是聊聊彼此最近的生活，让·纪尧姆还重点问了几句俄罗斯的大牧首叶甫根尼·维克多罗维奇。斯蒂凡知道好友一直在心里挂念着这位年幼时就被迫成为僧侣的王子，所以细细地给他讲他最近一次见他的情形。

又一次婚礼，正如让·纪尧姆第一次见到他，大牧首冕下依旧清冷俊美不似凡人，只不过越来越有神性，也越发不似凡人了。

他们在休息时间里还没说几句话，斯蒂凡就感觉到让·纪尧姆的呼吸变得炽热急促起来，斯蒂凡明白，不是因为他提到了大牧首，而是新的一轮热潮开始了。

斯蒂凡将omega拉到怀里，紧接着，斯蒂凡用一个情意绵绵的深吻堵住了逐渐加深的喘息。唇舌纠缠间，斯蒂凡已经将让·纪尧姆身上刚刚才穿上的衣物全卸去了，而他自己早已经全然赤裸，仿佛新生的赤子。

两人侧卧着相拥，温情脉脉，四肢纠缠。

让·纪尧姆食髓知味当然不会只满足于耳鬓厮磨，他抬起腿压在那人身上，同时引导那人的双手在自己身上游走。

与alpha的热情似火不同，斯蒂凡身为beta格外有耐心，只在让·纪尧姆身上各处敏感流连，却有意避开他最要紧的私处。他的吻遍及让·纪尧姆全身却吝啬于降临让·纪尧姆以及竖直的性器与渴望被占有的后穴。

这终于将让·纪尧姆逼迫到了崩溃的边缘。他更熟悉alpha入侵时的猛烈攻势，像今日这样迟迟不进入正题，让他有点焦躁。习惯了在性爱中占据主导位置的让·纪尧姆抬起头去亲吻。

最终让斯蒂凡停止了戏弄，专心帮助omega度过这段热潮，而他的性器早已经硬了，看到让·纪尧姆的可爱反应便再也无法忍耐下去了，斯蒂凡抬起omega的一条腿，让这条纤长有力的腿跨在自己的腰间，然后扶着自己的欲望对准身下人湿软的后穴顶了进去。掠取肉欲从来不是他的目的，轻轻拍了拍让·纪尧姆手感极佳的臀部，感到身下人有些许的放松软化，才缓缓开始动作。他把欲望温柔地抽出，只留一个头部在让·纪尧姆湿热的后穴里，等到他完全放松下来之后又将欲望送入。

情热中的omega本来就敏感，让·纪尧姆被下身传来的快感冲击得头脑发胀，他只感到一股欢愉的火花从下身沿着背部直达大脑。偏偏这时已经进入了发情期的末尾，体力降到了最低，让·纪尧姆除了不断喘息什么也做不到，无力地躺在被他的汗水与欲液濡湿的床单上，只能伸出手抱住斯蒂凡的背，与他紧紧贴在一起。不知何时再次苏醒挺立的性器在两人身体中间磨蹭着，铃口时不时渗出的前液，将两人下腹沾染得更加淫靡。

不知过了多久，让·纪尧姆也在欲望的沉浮中跌跌撞撞地再次达到了高潮，而一直在他体内耕耘的斯蒂凡却始终不曾射过，但他已经没有力气去反抗或是迎合了。他的皮肤被超过负荷的快感刺激地几近麻木，而身下的斯蒂凡猛的加快了撞击的频率，身体随之晃动，他产生一种这场性事无休无止的错觉。

高潮中，让·纪尧姆的肉穴随着一阵痉挛紧缩，直挤压得斯蒂凡感到自己到了欲望的悬崖边。斯蒂凡快速抽插了十几下，终于把白浊尽数射在了身下人的秘穴里。

 

当一切都平息之后，斯蒂凡披上了衣服，打算去看看终于被他想起来的丹尼斯。当他想起门外还有一个被他带来的小孩子时，一股尴尬之情油然而生。虽然他相信让·纪尧姆的女官们会好好款待他，但是说实在的，这可不是一个适合小孩子长待的地方。斯蒂凡不禁有点恶趣味地想，这个一直接受宗教教育的小公爵不会被法国贵族的放浪形骸给吓到吧。毕竟在他们第一次见面的时候，这个可怜的孩子就像一只傻乎乎的鹿一样，被阿列克谢掐住了脖子还不知道反抗。

还在喘息恢复体力的让·纪尧姆察觉到他要离开，拉住了他的衣角。“别走，斯蒂凡，我不想一个人留在这里。”让·纪尧姆还不甚清醒，仅仅是凭借直觉，低声倾诉着。

斯蒂凡当时并没有意识到好友想表达什么，他心里记挂着他从北方带来的那个孩子，因此只是安慰道：“我不走，但你需要补充点水，吃点东西，我出去拿。还有我得安顿好丹尼斯——明天你会见到他的，我打算跟他结婚。”他轻轻抚摸着让·纪尧姆汗湿的头发，在潮红的脸颊留下一个吻就匆匆离开了。

 

丹尼斯气鼓鼓地往嘴里塞着点心，脸颊都被撑了起来。虽然在侍女们看来，他大概是因为没吃过这些点心才会如此不要命地硬塞，可丹尼斯的苦楚谁能知道呢？

他是跟着未婚夫一起来处理缔结婚约的事宜的，虽然丹尼斯拥有绝对的信心认定了斯蒂凡就是与他共度一生的人，但是一切都尚未开始，现在他什么都不是。在俄罗斯，他至少是众位王公的远房亲戚，而在巴黎呢，他不过是一个偏远地区的领主——甚至更糟糕，他现在扮演的是斯蒂凡的侍从罢了，他不熟悉这里的一切，甚至说话的音调还是这几天才调整过来的。

早知道他就听斯蒂凡的话，乖乖地留在城堡里，等着斯蒂凡带着消息回来。不像现在，他只能一个人气鼓鼓地呆在宴会厅之外，偶尔能从打开的门缝里听到一些靡靡之声。坐在沙发上，侍女们宽阔的裙摆挡住了他的视线，让他看不到里面的景象，但是仅凭声音，他就知道发生了什么。

很多人，很多欢乐的人。只披着披肩或者穿着衬袍的男男女女，被蒙着眼睛弹奏着轻柔音乐的乐师们，熊熊燃烧的壁炉和足够照亮一百间屋子的烛台以及那些呛人的香气。

如果他的那两个负责宗教教育的教士来到了这里，恐怕会被屋内的人吓得直接昏过去吧，丹尼斯恶意满满地想。

从侍女们的闲谈中，他知道了这种聚会是定期举办的，由这座庄园的主人，被众人称为“大殿下”的蒙庞西耶公爵发起，举行时间取决于他的发情期。

他不是真的对欧洲一无所知，至少法国这种大陆上的巨头他还是清楚的。法国老国王一共生育了十个子女，虽然只活下来了五个，这其中包括两任法国国王和一位奥地利的大公妃，还有两个未婚的小儿子，蒙庞西耶公爵和安茹公爵。

从这些侍女们的八卦中，丹尼斯知道了蒙庞西耶公爵让·纪尧姆自从几年前丧偶后就一直没有再结婚，但是谣传的结婚对象有很多，其中一度被大家认为最有可能的人今天就出现在了聚会上。

毫无疑问，他们说的是斯蒂凡，难道他们不知道斯蒂凡要结婚了吗？丹尼斯气鼓鼓地想。

“丹尼斯。”在喧闹和嘈杂中，有人呼唤他。尽管听得不真切，但是丹尼斯就是知道，这一定是斯蒂凡，他回过头，果然看到了正跟人说话的斯蒂凡。他只穿了一件祖母绿色的睡袍，宽大的袖子上还有金色的鸢尾兰织纹，丹尼斯意识到斯蒂凡穿着别人的衣服，而且是睡衣这种贴身的衣物。

斯蒂凡正看着他的方向，见他回过头了，就招招手，把他叫了过去。而丹尼斯早忘了刚才的抱怨，直接从沙发上跳了起来，快步走到斯蒂凡身边。

斯蒂凡转过头跟身边的那位穿着华丽宫装的侍女继续说话，丹尼斯靠近的时候，听到了对话的最后几句：“……就是这个孩子了，玛丽安，给他安排一个小套间，请确保他今晚别被那些糊涂蛋打扰了。”

那位侍女，玛丽安，带着一种让丹尼斯很讨厌的笑容回答道：“请您放心吧，侯爵大人，我怎么忍心让您担心呢？”

斯蒂凡对她回了一个带着调情意味的微笑，随后转过身，躬下身把手搭在丹尼斯肩膀上。“跟着玛丽安去吧，”斯蒂凡换上了一种更真诚也更得体的微笑，认真地叮嘱道，“今晚自己睡，别害怕，明天我们一起吃早饭。”

丹尼斯只瞟了一眼斯蒂凡衣领处露出来的新鲜吻痕就匆匆低下头，跟随玛丽安走了。

他明白那种痕迹是什么，也知道这是怎么造成的，毕竟这是他第二次见到斯蒂凡与其他人上床了。与上次一样，他没有立场说什么，可是嫉妒的种子悄悄种下，只等到回到他熟悉的环境，就能落地生根，然后长出令人窒息的藤蔓。

 

斯蒂凡没有在卧室之外停留太久，食物和饮品都在大厅里摆着，随时供这些男男女女取用，斯蒂凡随手拿了一个银托盘，端了一盘蛋糕和一瓶酒就走进了卧室。

让·纪尧姆已经彻底清醒了，他只披了一条羊绒围巾，斜倚在窗台上。这个小隔间全部的地面都铺了厚厚的地毯，让·纪尧姆虽然赤足，却不怎么冷。

斯蒂凡放下手中的托盘，端了一杯酒给让·纪尧姆，但他没有接过去，也没有理会斯蒂凡，好似在因为刚才斯蒂凡的离开而有些怨他。不大的隔间里气氛一时有些沉闷。

“康拉德希望你重新结婚，这是怎么一回事？”斯蒂凡并不在意，只是突然想到在他离开卢浮宫之前太后的话，便追问让·纪尧姆。

“库特舅舅总是那么爱操心。”让·纪尧姆意兴阑珊地踢着地毯，下意识地想转移话题。虽然从法律意义上，太后是他父王的配偶，但他仍用来自母亲的血缘称呼他，他们的继父子关系没有那么亲密，却彼此信任。不想刻意隐瞒好友的让·纪尧姆面容沉郁地回答斯蒂凡的问题：“彼得·安德烈耶维奇死了。”

斯蒂凡不由的大惊失色。

防止俄罗斯出现一个统一的君主不仅是俄罗斯诸位王公的意愿，也是罗马教廷的意愿，为了这个目标，百年来东正教和天主教王族之间的第一次联姻诞生了。俄罗斯前王朝基辅罗斯被波兰-立陶宛攻破首都亡国之后，拥有俄罗斯君主继承权的有两个人，末代君主姐姐所生的外甥弗拉基米尔大公叶甫根尼·维克托罗维奇以及妹妹所生的外甥普斯罗夫大公安德烈·伊万诺维奇。叶甫根尼已经被王公们联手排除在继承人之外了，他在还小的时候就被推选为大牧首候选人，失去了世俗身份。

所以俄罗斯的继承人就只剩下已经分化为alpha的安德烈了。而在欧洲，适龄的王室omega、beta中，唯有让·纪尧姆最合适，虽有康拉德这位前红衣主教在其中周旋，但是这桩婚礼最终还是缔结了。这桩在普斯罗夫举办的盛大婚礼，由俄罗斯的大牧首叶甫根尼主持。婚后他们住在让·纪尧姆的领地蒙庞西耶，但是生活得并不如意，彼时作为法国宫廷新贵的斯蒂凡不时到蒙庞西耶拜访，亲眼所见安德烈是如何虐待让·纪尧姆的。

在让·纪尧姆失手杀了安德烈的时候，只有斯蒂凡在场，两个人一起慌忙地处理好了现场，制造了安德烈醉酒之后自己跌倒撞到了大理石壁炉一角上的假象。

不会有人在意他的死活的，彼时斯蒂凡安慰他，你们有彼得在，那些普斯罗夫的贵族们恨不得换一个更好控制的君主。

多年统治经历让斯蒂凡首先想到了失去了继承人的普斯罗夫会产生动荡，俄罗斯失去了所有合法的继承人，阿列克谢的机会来了。但是很快，斯蒂凡意识到，彼得·安德烈耶维奇是让·纪尧姆的儿子，他在好友儿子的尸骨上榨取利益。巨大的罪恶感笼罩了斯蒂凡，以及几分为好友担心的沉重，促使斯蒂凡泪流不止。

“别哭了，我都不怎么伤心的……”让·纪尧姆反过来安慰斯蒂凡，只是话中有几分真实，只有他自己知道。不知是被斯蒂凡的泪水勾起了哀伤，还是为那个无声无息就没了的孩子而心痛，让·纪尧姆也哭了起来。

一时间，小隔间里充满了两人的抽泣声。

 

不知是情绪影响了身体状况还是发情期自然结束了，这一晚平静地度过了。

关于那个孩子的问题，两个人都没有再提，在早餐之后二人再次见面的时候，斯蒂凡甚至看不出让·纪尧姆的神情中有任何悲伤的成分了。整个庄园里的人也似乎不知道这件事似的，没有任何人在大殿下面前提这件事，仿佛那个孩子从来不曾存在过。

斯蒂凡自然是一早就起床去完成他的承诺，与丹尼斯共进早餐。丹尼斯对法国的饮食明显没有太大的兴趣，让斯蒂凡从复杂的思绪中抽出一点心思，暗忖着要不要给丹尼斯换换口味，多加一些海鲜之类的食物。

但他更多的在考虑丹尼斯背后的库尔兰，以及让他获得库尔兰控制权的这桩婚姻。准确的讲，是俄罗斯与法国联姻的产物消失了之后，法国对俄罗斯的态度发生转变，这对他的计划会有什么影响。不过昨天康拉德向他保证会促成这桩婚姻，显然即便有什么影响，也非常有限。

而斯蒂凡对面的丹尼斯也对这餐意兴阑珊，他在想也正巧是婚姻，不过他想的更直接一些，丹尼斯想到了婚礼。

在来到凡尔赛的路上，斯蒂凡向他简略地说明了法国的态度。以前丹尼斯认为自己的婚姻只是一桩小事，至少摆在欧洲大陆上，是一件微不足道的小事。从斯蒂凡告诉他的情报来看，这已经成为了他的好叔叔在死后依旧想继续控制他和库尔兰的手段。考虑到他的身份，这几乎是一件板上钉钉的事了。

现在他和他的支持者将希望寄托于斯蒂凡的外来者能打破这种局面，所以丹尼斯也就不想在婚礼之前费心了，他在考虑婚礼本身。

库尔兰有些奇怪的习俗，对一个小孩子太不友好了。比如他小的时候就不明白，为什么都城里每一对新人都要在婚礼之后第一时间向他进献一点小玩意，而他也不理解自己为什么要在这个时候要回答“你赎回了”。

他向他的保父，库尔兰的主教问这个问题，结果被鞭子抽了几鞭子，当然，是打在教室里一个代替他承受处罚的稻草人身上。虽然他没有受到皮肉之苦，但是那种惧怕的感觉被他记住了。

后来他的大臣告诉他，这是维京人的古老习俗，领主对他的领民享有初夜权。但是他的父亲，瓦西里公爵用这种方式，让领民进献一点小礼物，赎回这种本就属于他们的权利。

丹尼斯想到了与斯蒂凡的婚礼之后他需要向自己赎回吗？想到这里，他笑了一下。

斯蒂凡注意到了他的笑容，温和的问道：“你在开心什么？”

“能跟你在一起我就很高兴了。”丹尼斯微笑着直视斯蒂凡的双眼，回答道。

斯蒂凡状似自然地垂下眼举起酒杯，啜饮了一口杯子中的低度酒，回应道：“以后我们相处的时间就长了。”

虽然丹尼斯告诫自己要成熟一点，但是他依旧笑得傻乎乎地维持了一整天。即便是在斯蒂凡跟那位法国的大殿下黏在一起跳舞的时候，也没能让丹尼斯把嘴角拉下来。

直到那位法国王子双手握住斯蒂凡的腰往上举，让斯蒂凡的腿往空中画了一个圈，然后两个人笑着抱在一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别想在结尾加这句话：丹尼斯，12岁，未婚，莫名地觉得自己好像被绿了。【笑cry】


End file.
